Forget everything about me
by Vache Girl
Summary: Eoko, une ghoul borgne, rencontre et sauve un soir un inspecteur du nom de Tsuki alors qu'elle est hâtivement recherchée. Vont-ils se revoir? Vont-ils combattre ensemble le réseau digicranes qui prend de l'ampleur et menace les deux individus? Peut-être vont-ils s'allier, dans le secret ou dans la vérité? Bonne lecture et que la force de l'imagination soit avec vous.
1. First time

Son kagune noir s'était encré dans le mur de l'immeuble, laissant ses cheveux rouges sang flotter dans le vide. Son unique œil de ghoul se dissimulait dans ces brins de feu obscurcis par la nuit. Son kagune, en forme de tentacule recouverte d'écailles, se quadrupla. Elle gravit le mur et atterrie sur le toit de l'immeuble gigantesque. Le sang frais du membre du CCG qui l'avait attaqué gisait encore sur sa joue, le cadavre restant au pied de la bâtisse. Son visage fin était tourné vers l'horizon, et son œil vert humain scrutait le paysage. Sa jupe noire et sa chemise sans manche verte n'avaient pas une seule goutte de sang. Ses chaussures, de gros rangers, étaient cependant recouvertes de sang. Elle se battait principalement avec ses jambes après tout. Elle se laissa tomber dans le vide, et disparue totalement.

ooooo

« Les actes de prédation de cette ghoul sont innombrables ! Et vous me dites qu'elle a encore tuée un agent ? Mais vous avez au moins eu un visuel de l'apparence de cette foutue ghoul ? Non ?! Et vous attendez quoi bon sang ! »

Le chef de la 12e brigade du CCG ne savait pas quoi faire. Depuis maintenant deux mois, une ghoul de sexe, taille, type, et origine inconnus était apparue. C'était le quatrième agent qu'elle tuait. Le CCG ne sait rien d'elle : elle tue par dizaine en une seule semaine, se permet des actes de cannibalisme, ne se bat jamais dans le même quartier. Enfin voilà. Le CCG veux une extermination massive des ghouls dangereuses comme celle-ci. En fait, cas curieux, la ghoul s'attaque principalement aux anciens criminels ou accusés pour avoir enfreints la loi.

« Je n'ai aucune piste… Hey Kazumi, tu pourrais m'envoyer les dossiers relatant du moins dernier ?

\- Oui chef ! »

Son assistante, une jeune rousse aux cheveux longs et aux yeux gris, lui transmis les données du mois dernier.

« Merci »

Il observa quelques instants les registres de prédation, avant de poser ses coudes contre le bureau. Le jeune inspecteur surdoué, haut d'1m69, et âgé de 20 ans, semblait perturbé. Ses yeux verts émeraude scrutaient furieusement l'écran, à la recherche du moindre petit indice. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux à mi- cou noirs avant de reprendre son balayage d'écran.

« Habituellement, les ghouls restent dans un même secteur et changent rarement de quartiers, je me trompe ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Alors pourquoi, chaque jour, elle fait un tel trajet pour chasser ?

\- Peut-être cherche-t-elle à brouiller les pistes.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Elle reste souvent à vue mais les inspecteurs ne sont pas assez rapides pour s'en rendre compte immédiatement.

\- Je vois… »

L'inspecteur se leva, fin et athlétique, avec des hanches minces et des épaules larges. Sa peau claire contrastait violemment avec ses cheveux et augmentait plus encore la couleur de ses yeux. Il mit sa veste blanche d'inspecteur et saisi sa quinque encore rangée.

« Je ne reviendrais pas ce soir, travaillez durement en mon absence. Pensez à bien fermer le bureau après moi.

\- Bien chef. »

Il quitta le siège du 12e arrondissement et se dirigea vers le 20e. Il faisait nuit, et toutes ses recherches sur le décès d'un membre de son équipe la veille n'avait pas mené à grand-chose : un décès rapide et violent à coup de kagune, aucune trace d'ADN, une puissance et une rapidité redoutables. Les rues étaient désertes. Il ne restait que les restaurants encore ouverts, fermant peu à peu leurs portes. Seule une jeune fille, qu'il évalua âgée entre 16 et 20 ans, était là, assise sur un banc, observant le ciel. Il poursuivit sa route, éclairé par quelques réverbères. Il entendit un cri étouffé dans une ruelle voisine, et automatiquement, se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il courra, et finit par tomber sur une femme, attaquée par une ghoul, kagune à découvert. Une grande épine rouge rallongeait sa main, transperçant l'épaule de la victime couchée à terre, face à lui. L'inspecteur libera automatiquement sa quinque et s'élança sur la ghoul affamée. La quinque était longue, terminée de pics verts-bleus anarchiques, mais néanmoins mortels. La ghoul changea de cible et s'élança, kagune en avant. La femme se releva en trombe et fuya aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, se tenant l'épaule transpercée. L'inspecteur donna un grand coup de quinque sur le kagune, qui se coupa instantanément, à la très grande surprise de la ghoul, qui allait heurter de plein fouet le chef du 12e. Il esquiva in extremis et la ghoul affamée se retrouva au sol, saignant abondement. Elle se releva brusquement, tandis qu'une seconde ghoul apparue dans le dos de l'inspecteur ténébreux. Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et donna un grand coup dans le torse du lâche, avant faire un tour complet et frapper une nouvelle fois la cible principale. Elle s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas incroyable. Sauf que ce fracas ne venait pas de lui. L'inspecteur se retourna violemment et observa l'autre ghoul dévorée, ne restant de lui que les os des membres et de la colonne vertébrale. Il leva les yeux et une silhouette à quatre kagune se tenait entre les deux bâtiments qui composent la ruelle, grâce à deux kagune de chaque côté. Les cheveux rouges de la ghoul luisaient avec la lune à demi-couverte. L'inspecteur la perdit soudainement des yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas existée. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et récupéra sa valise, avant d'y remettre sa quinque souillée. Il quitta la ruelle, marchant dans le sang répugnant de la ghoul à demi-dévorée.

« Quelle horreur… »

Il enjamba le corps et rentra chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte de son trois pièces avec balcon, non loin de là où il s'était battu. Il faisait un peu frais et une odeur douce et agréable flottait, comme à l'habituel dans l'air. Il accrocha sa veste argentée au porte-manteau juste à côté de l'entrée, enleva ses chaussures noires, et déposa sa valise proche d'eux. Il se dirigea vers le salon et ouvrit légèrement sa chemise blanche, après avoir enlevé sa cravate fine noire. Il se coucha sur le canapé et soupira en observant dehors, pensif. Il prit son livre, lu quelques pages, puis le reposa, incapable de pouvoir se détendre.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver de lien entre toutes ces prédations… la ghoul concernée est surpuissantes, presque invisible. C'est impossible qu'on puisse la dénicher. Mais ses actes de prédation sont incroyablement violents et fréquents…On ne peut pas la laisser dans la nature. »

Il ferma les yeux et mis ses bras derrière sa nuque.

« Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de me casser la tête et chercher plus simple… »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il alluma sa machine à café, et ouvrit sa boite à dosette.

« Tiens ? Mais j'en avais achetée hier matin… »

Il soupira, referma la boite, et éteignit la machine.

« C'est peut-être le café qui me fait faire n'importe quoi… »

Il se recoucha et s'endormit brusquement.

ooooo

« Tsuki…Tsuki Kuroni… »

Un écho incessant résonnait dans son cerveau.

« Tsuki… »

Une femme se tenait là, face à lui, le visage voilé par ses cheveux noirs.

« Tsukiii… »

Elle tendait sa main vers la direction du jeune homme.

« Tsuki, mon petit… »

Il prit la main, et tout vira en cauchemar : la main dégoulinait de sang, la femme s'abattit soudainement au sol dans une mare de sang, avant de se faire transpercer par un kagune jaune.

ooooo

« Maman ! »

L'inspecteur se releva brusquement sur le canapé, le souffle court et les mains tremblantes. Le soleil était déjà bien haut, illuminant le salon. Il se leva, ouvrit son paquet de cigarettes, fit glisser la porte du balcon, et l'alluma avec son briquet orange. Il tira une latte, doucement, puis souffla toute la fumée revenant de ses organes. Il s'accouda aux barrières du balcon, avant de tirer une deuxième, puis une troisième latte, avant qu'on ne vienne sonner à sa porte. Il écrasa la cigarette contre le mur, la jeta dans le vide et se dirigea calmement vers la porte, avant d'ouvrir pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait du facteur.

« Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien Monsieur Tsuki…Kuroni ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Alors voici votre colis, et il me faudrait une signature s'il vous plait ! »

Tsuki prit le petit carton, de la taille d'une boite à chaussure, et signa le papier de reçu, avant de saluer le facteur et refermer sa porte. Il le posa sur la table de la cuisine qui lui arrivait à la taille et ouvrit le carton à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine. Il enleva les nombreuses couches de papiers bulles et de mousse et en sortit l'objet de convoitise : sa paire de lunette, importée de France qu'il avait commandé lors de son dernier voyage en Europe. Il les sortit de son étui et les mis, avant de lire quelques pages de son livre, à nouveau, muni de celles-ci.

« C'est bien mieux. Je n'ai pas payé cher en plus. Ça se mérite 1mois et demi d'attente… »

Il les enleva et les rangea dans leur étui, avant de mettre son manteau, ses chaussures et son chapeau pour sortir faire quelques courses. L'histoire de la ghoul le perturbait encore. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. La superette était à quelques mètres. Il traversa un passage piéton à la hâte, puis entra dans les lieux. Il chercha longuement les dosettes à leur emplacement habituel, mais n'y trouva même pas un gramme de café à vendre.

« Monsieur, vous n'avez plus de café ? »

Le vendeur fit une moue étrange, ne sachant pas trop comment l'annoncer.

« On nous a dérobé la nuit dernière tout notre café : que ce soit en poudre ou en dosette ou encore en grains ! On pense que c'est une ghoul, vu le trou que ça a laissé dans la porte arrière !

\- Je peux voir ça ?

\- Mais non ! Et puis c'est dangereux ! »

L'inspecteur sorti sa carte de service et la montra au vendeur.

« Et maintenant ? »

Le vendeur sortit de derrière la caisse, se relayant avec une collègue proche de lui qui remplissait les rayons. Il conduisit Tsuki à l'arrière de la boutique, en passant par la réserve.

« Voici. »

Effectivement, il ne restait de la porte qu'un trou béant de deux mètres de haut sur 80 centimètres de large, ne restant que quelques gros blocs de béton et d'acier auprès de l'ouverture.

« Vous dites hier soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez pu voir la ghoul ?

\- Bah on a des caméras mais on voit pas super bien dessus.

\- Montrez-moi. »

Le vendeur conduisit à nouveau l'inspecteur vers une salle reliée à la réserve. Un petit ordinateur et un écran de contrôle se trouvait là. Il alluma l'ordinateur et demanda :

« Vers quel heure cela s'est-il produit ?

\- Vers 2 ou 3 heures du matin je crois. »

Il dirigea le curseur vers ces horaires et observa l'écran. On pouvait effectivement voir quelqu'un pénétrer dans un grand fracas dans la réserve. On revoit la même personne dix minutes plus tard, avec quatre grands chariots pleins de café.

« Ces chariots ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont bien trop grands. Il n'y a aucune trace de poudre ou de feu auprès du trou. »

L'inspecteur faisait passer en boucle le film.

« Ce n'est effectivement pas votre chariot. »

Il soupira de soulagement.

« Et ce n'est même pas chariot. »

Le vendeur se crispa.

« C'est un kagune noir de grande taille. C'est un individu femelle. J'ai vu le même hier soir, alors que je me battais contre deux ghouls. On ne voit apparemment pas de masque, mais son visage n'est pas visible par ses cheveux rouges, vous voyez sur l'image ? »

Tsuki mit en pause le film et grossit la résolution de l'enregistrement.

« Oui, je vois ses cheveux.

\- Et bien si jamais elle revient, vous devrais sérieusement faire attention. Elle est cannibale et dieu sait à quel point les cannibales peuvent dégénérer rapidement. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

« Vous a-t-elle dérobée autre chose ?

\- Et bien non, mis à part du fil et une aiguille.

\- Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup mais je vous remercie pour votre coopération. »

L'inspecteur quitta calmement le bureau, puis sortit du magasin pour retourner chez lui. Il ouvrit sa porte, et surpris, referma la fenêtre restée ouverte.

« Je devrais faire un peu plus attention tout de même. »

Un bruit dans la salle de bain attira son attention. Il prit sa quinque rapidement, ayant peur de trouver la ghoul d'hier soir. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et tomba nez-à-nez avec un jeune enfant aux cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux bleus glaciers, qui tenait dans sa main une boite de médicaments anesthésiant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Comment tu es entré ? »

Le petit fuya en passant entre les jambes de l'inspecteur qui quelques mètres plus loin le souleva et l'empêcha de se relever.

« La…lachez-moi !

\- Comment tu es entré ?

\- Ma…ma grande sœur a besoin d'aide !

\- Ta grande sœur. »

Le petit pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Une ghoul l'a attaqué et elle a très très mal !

\- Montre-la-moi ! »

Le petit garçon se mit alors à courir vers la porte, l'ouvrit du haut de son mètre, suivi de l'inspecteur. Ils débouchèrent dans une rue déserte. Le petit indiquait un chemin incroyable : ils avaient traversés des jardins et des sous-sols pour finalement atterrir devant la porte d'un studio sous-terrain. Le garçon ouvrit, fit entrer l'inspecteur et se précipité vers une seconde et unique pièce, à quelques mètres de là.

« Voici ma grande sœur, elle est belle non ? »

Un cadavre gisait à terre, dans une mare de sang incroyablement répandue. Le petit garçon se retourna, muni de ses deux yeux de ghoul en pulsions.

« Mais ça fait longtemps que je veux manger autre chose… »

Il se jeta sur l'homme désarmé, son kagune en queue de dragon orange et rouge sorti. Il mordit goulument dans l'avant-bras de l'inspecteur qui tentait de se débattre, en vain. La ghoul s'arrêta un moment, ce qui permit à l'inspecteur de sortir dehors aussi rapidement qu'il le pu. Il ouvrit la porte, mais le kagune de l'enfant tenait fermement la cheville de l'homme, qui fut tiré une demi-seconde plus tard au sol. Le garçon enfonça une nouvelle fois ses dents dans la chair de l'inspecteur qui hurla de douleur. L'enfant reçu un coup dans le torse si violent que toute sa colonne vertébrale craqua. La ghoul se courba de douleur, tandis que l'inspecteur saisi une nouvelle fois sa chance. Cette fois, il put atteindre la ruelle étroite, mais le garçon réapparu une nouvelle fois, le transperçant de son kagune orangeâtre. La vue de Tsuki se troubla brusquement, le faisant sombrer dans les méandres de l'inconscience.

ooooo

« Oy ! »

« Oy ! »

« Ooooooy ! »

Tsuki ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, une douleur horrible dans le torse.

« Oy ! T'es enfin réveillé ? »

Il observa la personne au-dessus de lui : une jeune fille brune avec des cheveux courts et des yeux verts un peu moins intenses que les siens.

« Tu vas bien ? »

L'inspecteur tenta de se relever, en vain : la douleur était trop intense pour le moment.

« Je t'ai trouvé dans la ruelle, à côté de ce cadavre de ghoul. Tu es bien amoché, donc reste couché le temps que les secours arrivent ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva et couru loin de lui, sans la moindre explication. Il posa sa main sur son torse, lentement, tâtant dans sa chair le trou causé par le coup de kagune.

« Merde… »

Il perdu à nouveau conscience et ressombra dans le néant.

ooooo

« Mr. Kuroni, votre collègue de travail est passée vous rendre visite.

\- Je vous remercie. »

La rousse entra d'un pas ferme, calmement, et s'approcha de l'homme en question.

« Vous m'avez fait peur… Quand l'hôpital à appeler pour prévenir le directeur général que tu étais chez eux, j'ai eu tellement peur… ! »

Il restait, le visage impassible, toujours en train de réfléchir à l'autre nuit.

« Je peux voir ? »

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, et souleva la couverture.

« Mes organes sont intacts et je cicatrise bien selon les médecins. D'ici une ou deux semaines je pourrais sortir.

\- C'est génial ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Il avait l'air pensif, se remémorant le visage éternel de la jeune fille qui l'avait sauvé.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Sa collègue, après quelques minutes de discussion, s'éclipsa en laissant pour lui un sachet rempli de sucreries et de cigarettes.

ooooo

« Entrez ! »

Tsuki apparu derrière la porte ouverte, sa quinque à la main.

« Oh ! Je vois que vous êtes à nouveau sur pieds ! »

Le directeur général du 12e, un homme grand, élégant et raffiné, avait un air de baron italien avec ses cheveux bruns tirés vers l'arrière.

« Je vais beaucoup mieux, effectivement.

\- Tant mieux ! Le travail a augmenté… »

Il invita d'un signe de la main l'inspecteur à s'installer face à lui. Tsuki s'assit et le directeur général lui tendit de nombreuses photos.

« Ce sont ?

\- Des clichés de la ghoul aux milles bras. »

Il scrutait les photos, sceptique.

« Aux milles bras ?

\- Oui. C'est la ghoul qui effectue un nombre de prédations incroyables depuis trois mois maintenant, et qui vole du café dans tous les supermarchés du coin. On a découvert là où elle habitait, un vieux squat abandonné, où elle entreposait tout le café. Elle servirait de distributeur de boisson à toutes les ghouls voisines, selon celles que l'on a pu attraper, de niveau A et S, voire deux SS, souvent de jeunes ghouls soumises à des adultes qui sont des proies de choix pour les scrappers.

\- Je vois… et ces clichés ?

\- Nos hommes ont réussi à prendre quelques photos : longs cheveux rouges et kagune noir en tentacule, à nombre indéterminé. »

Tsuki braqua son regard froid sur le directeur.

« Indéterminé ?

\- C'est exact. Les photos n'en montrent que 5 maximum, mais les agents de terrain affirment pour certains en avoir vu plus de 10 !

\- Ce n'est pas une hallucination dû à la peur ?

\- C'est possible, mais ils sont nombreux à l'affirmer… »

L'inspecteur en chef croisa les jambes sous le bureau, et ferma ses yeux.

« En supposant cela, elle serait de rang SSS. Mais, comment en deux semaines vous avez pu obtenir autant de renseignement ?

\- Avec votre accident comme argument, le bureau central a accepté de nous envoyer plus d'hommes, et plus expérimentés.

\- Arima ?

\- Non, mais nous avons obtenu l'aide de Shinohara et son associé Junzo.

\- Je vois. C'est pour cela que ce fut si efficace… »

Tsuki se leva et quitta la pièce, sa quinque dans la main. Il retourna à son appartement et déposa ses affaires, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, d'enlever sa chemise et de rester torse nu. Il observait dans la vitre sa cicatrice béante et difforme, sensible au toucher et encore plus blanche que sa peau.

« Y m'a pas raté l'enfoiré… »

Il sortit de la petite pièce et se coucha sur son canapé, sans remettre sa chemise. Sa cicatrice recouvrait le haut de ses abdominaux biens dessinés et une partie de ses pectoraux phénoménaux. C'était un homme très musclé contrairement aux apparences.

ooooo

« Dégage enfoiré ! »

La tentacule noire s'abattit au milieu de la foule de ghoul, transperçant deux d'entre eux d'un seul coup.

« Si tu l'approches, ta tête ne restera pas sur tes épaules bien longtemps… »

Un homme d'1 bon mètre 85 se tenait face à elle, kagune sorti : une longue queue féline bleue, semblable à un fouet.

« Hahaha… Tu as cru que tu allais me faire quoi ?! »

Ses cheveux de même couleur, coiffés anarchiquement étaient couverts de tache de sang.

« Ne la touche pas ! »

Il ria une nouvelle fois, faisant un pas de plus.

« Combien de temps ça fait que tu n'as pas mangé autre chose que de la ghoul et bu autre chose que du café ? »

La jeune ghoul fronça ses sourcils. Le petit corps gisant derrière elle remuait doucement, blessé au ventre.

« JE T'AI DIT DE RECULER ! »

Il ria une fois de plus. La tentacule noire fonça vers l'homme en pleine démence sanguinaire, tandis que celui-ci coupa toute cette partie avec sa longue queue.

« Je croyais que ton kagune était plus résistant que ça ! Tu tues de l'humain depuis trois mois non-stop et n'en mange pas une miette ? Comment veux-tu te battre dans de telles conditions ?! »

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le torse de la ghoul qui vola sur le côté.

« Tu es une borgne, un met rare, et toi, tu te vous au cannibalisme ? »

Il attrapa le corps par les cheveux et passa sa main à travers.

« Pourquoi tu te vous tellement à aider les autres et jamais toi-même, hein ? »

La jeune femme, choquée, ne bougeait pas, seules quelques larmes roulaient le long de ses joues.

« C'était la dernière non ? Alors maintenant tu nous laisse bouffer. »

Les hommes s'en allèrent, laissant le corps de la ghoul borgne dans un coin de la rue, le corps de l'enfant ghoul transpercé à terre, dans une mare de sang. De nombreuses larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Son œil droit redevint normal, et elle se leva doucement, sa chair douloureuse. Elle sortit de la rue en silence, seuls bruits persistant, celui de la pluie abondante. La rue était presque vide, et elle déambulait, munie de sa perruque brune courte pour masquer un minimum son seul signe clairement distinctif : ses cheveux longs rouge sang. La pluie l'arrosait abondement, et blessée, elle traversa tout le 12e.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Elle leva la tête et entrevue dans sa fatigue le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé deux semaines auparavant d'une ghoul affamé, son dernier repas depuis.

« Mmmh…

\- C'est bien vous ? »

Elle sourit pour confirmer, mais s'écrasa, instantanément au sol, en plein dans une flaque d'eau.


	2. Second time

Uhm Uhm...

Donc me revoila pour la suite de l'histoire. J'espère que vous aimez, parce qu'elle est déjà bien avancée!

ooooo

« Grande sœur ! »

« Maman ! »

« Maman ! »

« Eoko ! »

« Grande sœur ! »

« A l'aide ! »

« Sauve-nous ! »

« Eoko »

« Mademoiselle ! »

Elle se leva brusquement, la tête qui tournait et recouverte de sueur.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous étiez dans de sal songes… »

Elle toucha ses cheveux rapidement pour vérifier que sa perruque était toujours en place, puis s'écrasa sur le canapé.

« Où…où suis-je ?

\- Dans mon appartement. Vous avez fait un malaise hier soir.

\- Ah. »

Elle sentait sa faim augmenter, mais l'avantage d'être une ghoul borgne c'est qu'elle pouvait manger de la nourriture humaine, ce qui facilite grandement sa vie.

« Tu as faim ?

\- Vous auriez du café s'il vous plait ? »

Il eut l'air désolé.

« Excusez-moi…c'est vrai qu'on en trouve plus dans le commerce… »

Il fit un semblant de sourire, lui qui restait toujours renfrogné.

« Je peux vous donner du sucre si vous voulez.

\- Volontiers. »

Il approcha la boite complète de la jeune fille qui en prit deux d'un coup, cachant son œil droit au cas où elle ne se contrôlerait pas dans sa fatigue.

« Vous avez du sang sur vos habits : c'est normal ? »

Surprise, elle observa sa chemise grise et son short en jean pour y voir de nombreuses gouttelettes de sang qui lui donna une sale image de sa dernière protégée.

« Oui…Je me suis faite agressée hier soir mais je m'en suis sortie.

\- Vous saignez ?

\- Un peu de la cuisse, mais ça ira.

\- Laissez-moi voir. »

Elle souleva un peu son short, dévoilant une horrible blessure faite d'acide pour ghoul, balancé récemment sur elle alors qu'elle tentait de protéger la jeune fillette décédée la veille. Le visage de l'inspecteur se crispa soudainement, répugné de voir une telle blessure.

« Ne bougez pas. Cela doit être très douloureux. »

Ce l'était effectivement. L'acide est quelque chose de redouté chez les ghouls depuis son invention i mois et demi déjà. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une zone pratique. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cet acide qu'elle a dû changer de vêtements. Tsuki revint vers la jeune fille, muni d'alcool, de fil et d'une aiguille chirurgicale.

« Vous faites ça souvent ? demanda Eoko, pas très rassurée.

\- Souvent. »

L'homme déboutonna le bas de sa chemise et montra sa plus grandes cicatrice, juste en dessous de la grande laissées par sa rencontre avec l'enfant ghoul : elle partait du haut de sa hanche et descendait directement vers son aine.

« Fait maison.

\- Wow. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et prépara le fil. Il jeta un coup d'œil au short, et demanda :

« Pourriez-vous enlever votre short, ça m'aiderait beaucoup.

\- Mmmh… je n'en ai pas très envie mais je n'ai pas le choix je suppose ?

\- Pas vraiment. Je peux faire avec mais vous prenez le risque de me faire coudre votre short sur vous ou de faire des points de suture immondes.

\- Je comprends. »

Il s'écarta un bref instant, le temps qu'elle enlève le vêtement, puis à son signal, il retourna auprès d'elle, sa chemise grise masquant sa culotte bordeaux.

« Je vais vous poser des questions pour vous détendre. Ne me regardez surtout pas.

\- O…ok. »

Il prit un coton imbibé d'alcool et l'appliqua sur la plaie, faisant gémir Eoko de douleur.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Eo…Eoko… Mayuri »

Il enleva le coton, trempa l'aiguille dans l'alcool et poursuivit, avant de planter le bout d'acier dans la chair.

« Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- J'ai…Gnnn…17ans et demi…

\- Lieu d'habitation ?

\- Je…je…ah…je n'en ai…pas. »

Il sera le point de suture d'un coup sec, faisant crisper Eoko qui dans sa faim, sa douleur et sa fatigue, ne contrôlait plus son œil.

« De la famille ?

\- Non…je suis… aïe…orpheline. »

Son passage au statut de ghoul la détendit un peu, la douleur devenant moins intense.

« J'ai presque fini. Vous travaillez quelque part ?

\- Non…mais j'ai tendance…à me fourrer dans des situations pas trop cool. Genre avec vous.

\- Je dois le prendre comme un reproche ?

\- Prenez le…ouille…comme un compliment. Vous n'êtes pas la pire chose qui m'est arrivée. »

Il tira une nouvelle fois sur le fil, arrachant un petit cri à Eoko, avant de nouer et couper le fil, laissant la ghoul borgne reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

« Tsuki Kuroni, 20 ans, habitant ici-même, orphelin et originaire de France. Je suis actuellement inspecteur en chef au 12e arrondissement à la CCG. »

La jeune fille ressenti un frisson violent dans le dos.

« La CCG vous dites ? Alors comment vous étiez-vous retrouvé dans une telle situation la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ? »

Il tourna son regard vers elle, l'air impassible.

« Je ne me suis pas assez méfié, c'est tout.

\- Je vois… »

Il sorti une cigarette de son paquet et le tendit à la jeune fille.

« Vous fumez ?

\- Certainement pas. »

Il remballa le paquet dans sa poche, alluma sa drogue, et tira une latte en ouvrant la fenêtre.

« Vous dites que vous n'habitez nulle part, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui. Cela fait deux mois que je vis dans la rue. »

Il expira sa fumée, observant le paysage nocturne et lumineux de Tokyo. Il pleuvait toujours autant, provoquant un bruit assourdissant et un air humide, amenant au nez de l'homme cet effluve que seule la pluie possède.

« Cela vous dirait de manger au restaurant avec moi ce soir, plutôt que de cavaler dehors seule ?

\- Je ne refuse pas un bon repas.

\- Bien. Cela ne vous dérange pas s'il y a quelques collègues à qui vous présenter ?

\- Comment ça me présenter ? »

Il tira une nouvelle latte, qu'il expira sur la jeune fille qui toussa.

« Idiote, tu as vraiment cru que j'allais te laisser vivre dehors ? »

Etonnée, elle ne réagit pas. Tsuki observait intensément Eoko, un peu gênée. Pour manger, ça aller être compliqué, mais après tout, si elle vivait ici elle n'aurait plus besoin d'utiliser son kagune par conséquent, la nourriture humaine sera bien suffisante. L'inspecteur finit sa cigarette au bord de la fenêtre, l'écrasa au sol, mais laissa la fenêtre ouverte. Eoko, curieuse, voulu en savoir un peu plus sur ses conditions de vie.

« Je resterais combien de temps ?

\- Aussi longtemps que vous n'aurez pas de situation stable.

\- Mais je ne veux pas rester ici très longtemps !

\- Soit. Tu trouveras un travail, tu bosseras et tu t'en iras. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

\- Je vois… Mais et vous, où est-ce que vous dormirez ? »

Il prit une poignée juste entre les jambes d'Eoko, assise, et tira, la faisant brusquement basculer en arrière.

« Avec vous. »

Elle n'était pas gênée d'être en culotte avec l'inspecteur, qui était lui-même plutôt détendu.

« C'est chez vous après tout. »

L'inspecteur observant ostentatoirement la jeune fille.

« Il y a un problème ?

\- Effectivement. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir habillée avec autant de sang sur vous.

\- Effectivement… »

Il s'éclipsa un instant, le temps d'aller chercher sur sa machine à laver de quoi changer la jeune fille. Il revint et lui tendit une chemise blanche et un jean.

« Essayez ceci. »

Elle prit les vêtements et se changea dans la salle de bain, avant de ressortir. La chemise était trop grande certes, mais le pantalon allait presque à la taille, mais ni en longueur ni en largeur.

« Ca ne vous dérange pas si on sort demain ?

\- Aucun problème. »

Elle resta avec la chemise, mais enleva le jean : comme celle-ci était trop grande, elle lui allait comme une robe de chambre, ce que l'inspecteur approuvait, plutôt que de la laisser se balader avec ses sous-vêtements visibles.

ooooo

« Vous avez bien mangé ?

\- Même trop… »

L'inspecteur a des doigts de fées : il prépara pour deux en moins d'une heure de quoi manger pour cinq. Des crevettes, du calamar, du riz, et autre. Il se leva et saisit son paquet de cigarette, tirant une nouvelle fois un bâtonnet tueur.

« Encore ?!

\- Je ne peux pas m'en passer. Ça fait longtemps que je fume. »

Il alluma sa cigarette et fuma à table, utilisant un emballage d'aluminium pour y déposer les cendres.

« A quel âge avez-vous commencé ?

\- Vers 13 ans je crois. J'ai commencé très jeune.

\- Vous n'avez jamais envisagé à arrêter ?

\- Je n'arrive pas. M'en priver plus de quatre heures me rend dément, presque fou. Au travail, c'est le pire. On m'interdit de fumer si je n'ai pas fini mes rapports à temps.

\- Quel gout ça a ? »

Il s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant, observant la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Il expira toute la fumée sur son visage et écrasa sa cigarette sur l'emballage.

« Ecoute, si tu commences, tu finiras comme moi : sans ça, tu seras comme une ghoul en manque de chair. C'est insoutenable. »

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit resté déplié. Il prit son livre, mit ses lunettes et se mit à lire. Eoko, restée à table, l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle se dirigea sans bruit dans la salle de bain et ferma soigneusement la porte. Elle poussa ses cheveux sur les côtés de son visage et ouvrit en grand son œil droit.

« Mazette… Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire maintenant… »

Elle repensa à la dernière des enfants, morte.

« Je ne dois pas mourir comme ça… »

Elle soupira et rouvrit la porte, tombant nez-à-nez avec l'inspecteur. Son regard froid et perçant, à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, l'oppressait énormément.

« Je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui…vous êtes chez vous. »

Elle se décala un peu pour permettre à l'homme de passer, puis elle s'éclipsa dans le salon. Elle observa la couverture du livre de Tsuki :

« L'œuf de la chèvre noire »

Elle feuilleta rapidement le livre, quand elle entendit soudainement la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Elle referma brusquement le livre et le reposa. Tsuki paraissait dérangé : quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vous allez bien Mr. Kuroni ? »

Il grogna presque inaudiblement et s'assit tout près d'Eoko, faisant sursauter la pauvre jeune fille quand il s'écrasa de tout son poids sur le tissu moelleux.

« Vous vous sentez mal ?

\- C'est rien, je réfléchis trop. »

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, posant son avant-bras sur ses yeux.

« Je suis sur une enquête difficile. La cible est quasi-inconnue, je ne sais rien dessus, rien.

\- Je vois… »

Elle sourit gentiment en caressant avec tendresse les cheveux noirs d'encre de l'homme, en pensant qu'il aurait pu s'agir de son frère.

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez surtout pas. »

ooooo

« Tu fumes encore ?!

\- Et toi tu manges encore ? A ce rythme-là tu vas devenir grosse comme une vache. »

La remarque lui valut un coup sur la tête, faisant tomber la braise de sa cigarette dans le vide.

« Et ben voilà. Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi, sale brunasse !

\- Et toi alors ! Tu réfléchis tellement que tu attrapes des cheveux blancs !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accueillir gentiment quelqu'un comme toi ici il y a trois mois ?

\- Et ben je te fais le ménage et je travaille pour toi ! T'es gentil mais avec la paye que la CCG me donne, je ne suis pas prête de partir !

\- Avec le travail que tu fais ça se comprend aussi ! »

Eoko et Tsuki avaient pris l'habitude de vivre ensemble, dans les moments doux, stressants, comme quotidiens. Eoko n'avait plus aucune crainte d'être démasquée, vu qu'une ghoul physiquement très semblable et plus meurtrière avait été attrapée par la CCG et qu'elle s'était occupée personnellement de son cas. Tsuki, quant à lui, travaillais moins à la CCG, étant devenu un agent de bureau plutôt que de terrain depuis son accident. Cependant, il gardait avec lui sa quinque, au cas où. De plus, la CCG avait recruté Eoko pour dynamiser les créations de fichiers et les alertes, s'occupant également de l'informatique et du piratage dans le 12e. Tsuki avait développé une certaine affection envers Eoko, tandis que celle-ci le considérait comme son frère.

La jeune fille prit brusquement le paquet de cigarette et le rangea dans son soutien-gorge.

« Ha ! Et là, tu fais quoi ?! »

Il attrapa brusquement Eoko par le col et la secoua plutôt violemment.

« Rends-moi mon paquet !

\- NA ! »

Il passa brusquement ses mains sous sa chemise, glissant ses doigts sous le sous-vêtement en cherchant le paquet, avant de le prendre et de retirer ses mains de sous la chemise.

« Nan mais tu t'es pris pour qui là ?! Tu me saoules quand t'es accro comme ça… »

Il ria doucement, puis reprit son air neutre.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de provoquer comme ça aussi. Après c'est toi qui te plains, mais le manque c'est horrible. »

Eoko grogna entre ses deux :

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. »

L'inspecteur s'accouda à la barrière, la cigarette dans le bec. Il leva légèrement la tête pour expirer la fumée, mettant à découvert sa gorge musclée et son menton fin. Il tira une nouvelle salve de fumée, expirant, puis s'adressa à la jeune fille.

« Tu pourrais regarder vite fait ma dernière blessure, je crois que ça part en chou-fleur.

\- Fait voir. »

Il souleva sa chemise avec sa main gauche, la cigarette entre les dents. Juste sous son muscle pectoral gauche, à côté de son énorme cicatrice qui s'était peu à peu morfondue avec sa peau, quelques points de suture en acier apparaissaient.

« Tu l'as cousu correctement, mais j'ai l'impression que ça s'infecte.

\- Attends je regarde ça. »

Il prit entre ses doigts de sa main droite la cigarette, et tira un grand coup pour calmer la douleur que lui infligeait Eoko en appuyant sur les points. Elle relâcha la pression et il libera la fumée puante. Elle toussa légèrement.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Mais tu ne m'avais jamais montré la cicatrice de quand on s'est rencontré. Elle est vraiment énorme !

\- Et alors ? La tienne est faite maison et elle n'est même plus visible.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, dit-elle en riant. On pourrait manger resto' ce soir si tu veux ! J'ai eu une prime récente pour le cas de la ghoul sur laquelle tu te tracassais tellement il y a trois mois !

\- On peut. Mais je paie ma part. »

Il porta sa cigarette à sa bouche, mais il fut arrêté par le doigt d'Eoko sur ses lèvres.

« HORS DE QUESTIONS. Je paie TOUT. »

Il soupira et sourit doucement.

« Si tu veux, si tu veux… »

Elle lui répondit en souriant elle aussi, puis partie se changer. Elle ressortit, vêtue d'une robe noire à fine bretelles noire. Sa perruque brune courte lui donnait l'air d'une adorable enfant.

« Je suis bien comme ça ? »

Le fumeur tenait dans ses mains un nouveau livre, sa paire de lunettes sur le nez. Il observa du coin de l'œil la jeune fille et montra son pouce en l'air.

« T'es super. »

Eoko fit une moue adorable en gonflant ses joues et grimpa sur les genoux de son hôte, ce qui le fit gémir et sortir de sa lecture. Il posa son livre soigneusement sur la commode à côté du canapé-lit en permanence déplié. Il posa ses deux mains contre ses cuisses et soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore… ?

\- Tu réagis tout le temps pareil… Tu ne me donne jamais d'avis concrets… J'aimerais que tu me dises VRAIMENT ce que tu penses de moi. »

Il saisit quelques brins de sa perruque, les frottas entre ses doigts et ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, ses émeraudes braqués sur ses iris verdâtres.

« De longs cheveux t'iraient mieux. Longs… . Comme cette ghoul. »

Le cœur d'Eoko s'accéléra. Devrait-elle enlever sa perruque ? Non, c'est encore trop tôt. Il lui faudrait une bonne excuse. Tsuki ria doucement et embrassa la joue de Eoko.

« Mais ne t'en fait pas, tu es bien comme ça aussi ! »

Le regard de la jeune fille ne pouvait se décoller de celui de l'homme. Soudain, la sonnerie de téléphone de l'inspecteur retentit. Il le sortit de sa poche arrière, soulevant légèrement Eoko.

« Oui allo ? Besoin de moi en urgence. Oui bien sûr. Avec Eo ?! Pourquoi ? Une maitrise informatique avancée requise ? Bien. J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha et souleva la jeune fille dans sa position initiale, avant de la déposer au sol.

« Il faut qu'on y aille.

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Oui. Ils veulent un piratage en express.

\- Sérieux ?! »

Eoko enfila à la hâte ses rangers, puis son manteau de colombe, avant d'attendre Tsuki qui attrapait son paquet de cigarette à la volé, puis ferma la porte. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent en courant vers le bureau du 12e et découvrirent tous les hommes réunis autour d'un ordinateur, au centre du hall d'entrée, sur une table de travail.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!, s'exclama Tsuki par-dessus les gémissements admiratifs des membres de la CCG.

\- On nous a piqué les ordis et on a piraté le serveur !

\- Sérieux ?! »

Eoko se précipita sur l'ordinateur et prit immédiatement le contrôle de la situation.

« C'est qui qui les as piqué ?, demanda Tsuki

\- On a vu une bande de ghoul se barrer avec les Pc et on n'a pas réagi. Dix minutes après, plus moyen de se connecter au serveur, même en utilisant un câble ! »

Eoko poursuivi :

« Tsuki, tu penses que ça peut être les Digicranes ?

\- C'est possible, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais attaqués à quelque chose comme ça !

\- Ok. »

Elle fit une commande rapide et infiltra le réseau en quelques secondes.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

\- Aucune idée, mais n'espérez même pas récupérer des données personnelles. Je récupère juste l'essentiel. »

Elle réussit à récupérer les dossiers principaux, contre la volonté des ghouls pirates, qui n'arrivaient pas à reprendre le contrôle. Eoko triait à une vitesse fulgurante les faux et les vrais fichiers. Elle finit par reprendre le contrôle total du serveur et en bloqua l'accès. Des cris de joie s'en suivirent.

« Merci Eoko, tu gères vraiment ! »

Elle sourit, puis rapidement, après quelques remerciements, elle et Tsuki reprirent leurs jours de congés communs.

« Et si avant de rentrer on t'achetait d'autres chaussures, plus appropriées pour sortir ? »

Eoko observa ses rangers boueuses qui avaient bien vécues.

« C'est une bonne idée effectivement… »

Ils se baladèrent rapidement et prirent une paire de talons noirs rapidement, chassés par les commerçants qui fermaient boutiques. Ils rentrèrent et Eoko changea de chaussures. Elle virevoltait avec une allure déconcertante dans ces talons : hauts, noirs, en velours, munis d'un talon fin et peu agréable à porter en théorie.

« Ça te va bien.

\- Merci ! »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, tandis que Tsuki cherchait une chemise plutôt bien.

« Pourquoi tu ne prends pas ta blanche avec ta cravate noire fine ?

\- C'est un peu classique pour sortir non ?

\- Alors met la chemise là avec ta veste de costume noire !

\- Ça peut être bien… »

Il retira sa chemise actuelle dans le salon, montrant à Eoko tous ses muscles du dos, parsemés par ci et par là de cicatrices. Il enfila la chemise blanche et mit par-dessus sa veste de costume.

« Je ne pense pas que ça me va très bien…

\- Ben oui, ça ne te va pas ! »

Elle se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Elle déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, desserra la cravate et ouvrit la veste.

« Comme ça tu es beaucoup mieux. »

Il posa son menton sur la tête d'Eoko qui était serrée contre lui en souriant, heureuse de sa nouvelle vie. Il desserra l'étreinte et prit sa veste noire de citoyen. Eoko saisi quant à elle un gilet en mailles noires. Ils sortirent rapidement dehors et déambulèrent dans la rue à la recherche d'un bon restaurant.

ooooo

Voila voila, et merci à Masamune pour sa review touchante T^T

Biz biz 3


	3. Third time

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?

\- Je mangerai bien quelque chose d'inhabituel… anglais par exemple ? Mais le resto le plus proche est loin… Au pire fait comme tu veux.

\- Mais moi je veux te faire plaisir, alors dis ! »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je veux que tu m'impressionnes. »

Elle leva la tête au ciel et sourit.

« Alors je sais où t'emmener ! Mais il faut faire vite ! »

Elle attrapa sa main et se mit soudainement à courir. Tsuki avait du mal à suivre la course folle de la mi-ghoul. Ils tournaient dans des ruelles sombres et innombrables, mais Tsuki se laissait faire.

« C'est là ! »

Ils débouchèrent dans un énième ruelle et tombèrent sur un petit restaurant français.

« Aomine !, dit-elle en entrant dans le restaurant désert. On peut manger ici ce soir ?

\- Bien sur ma petite ! »

Aomine était une femme avec le cœur sur la main, très belle et gentille. Ses cheveux jade entouraient son visage joufflu, en restant pour le moins élégante. Elle laissa libre quartiers aux jeunes gens.

ooooo

Ils avaient passé une très agréable soirée. Tsuki avait bien bu avec le patron, tandis qu'Eoko et Aomine donnaient de leurs nouvelles. Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, le ténébreux un peu dans le gaz. Elle le coucha sur le canapé, puis partie se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle retira la robe, vêtue uniquement de son soutien-gorge et de sa culotte. Elle mit cette chemise robe-de-chambre, quand soudain Tsuki poussa la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais sal idiot !? »

Elle tenait avec ses deux mains les pans de chemise sur elle.

« Tu vas sortir oui ?!

\- Et si je refuse ? »

Sa cigarette dans le bec, encore éteinte, il se rapprochait dangereusement d'Eoko, qui tentait de le repousser avec ses mains. Cependant, elle restait bien moins forte de lui. Il saisit ses poignets et la plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Tsuki cracha sa cigarette, avant d'embrasser tendrement le cou de la jeune fille contre sa volonté.

« Tsuki, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! »

Il se fit plus violent et la plaqua au sol, léchant maintenant sa peau fraiche et douce.

« Idiot ! Mais lâche-moi ! »

Il prit les cheveux d'Eoko dans sa main droite et tira en arrière pour tendre le cou de la belle vers lui. Il passa un grand coup de langue, puis tira à nouveau vers l'arrière, mais le cou se remit instantanément en place. Il se releva légèrement, observant la perruque restant dans sa main. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi étonné. Il tourna son regard vers Eoko, livide. Il tomba dans les pommes brusquement, l'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool et de soi-disantes hallucinations.

« Idiot de Tsuki… »

ooooo

« Mmmhh… »

L'inspecteur ouvrit les yeux, un mal de crane persistant le frappant au cerveau. Il sentait dans sa main quelque chose de doux et agréable, sans trop savoir ce que c'était. Il descendit sa main et tomba directement sur du tissu. Il se leva brusquement et s'aperçut qu'Eoko gisait à côté de lui, en sous-vêtements, et qu'il avait sa main posée sur sa culotte. Il retira instantanément celle-ci et prit le premier paquet de clopes qu'il avait, en fumant une première, puis une deuxième, complètement renversé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?! »

Le pire des scénarios se dessinait dans son crâne.

« On n'a pas couché ensemble j'espère… ?»

Eoko se tourna sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées et la poitrine à découvert. Le regard de Tsuki ne pouvait pas se décoller de cette vue…paradisiaque. Puis un point le troubla. Ses cheveux. Une gigantesque masse rouge partait de sa tête, barrant son visage en tous sens.

« Oh mon dieu… c'est bien elle ? »

Pas de doutes, c'est bien elle : les mêmes formes, les mêmes gémissements, les mêmes traits, les mêmes mots dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit délicatement les yeux, se roulant sur le côté pour chercher le contact visuel de Tsuki. Mauvais côté. Elle sentait le regard oppressant de son hôte dans son dos. Elle se retourna et tomba sur un Tsuki fou de rage, mais néanmoins ravi de la transformation physique radicale de sa colocataire. Il tirait si fort sur sa cigarette qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait prendre feu.

« Tu m'expliques ?

\- Pour les cheveux, je portais une perruque parce que j'avais entendu parler de la ghoul avec les mêmes cheveux que moi, mais je ne suis pas une ghoul et… »

Il l'interrompit brusquement.

« Pas ça.

\- Ben quoi ? »

Il fit glisser la chemise sur l'épaule d'Eoko, la cigarette serrée entre ses deux.

« Pourquoi tu es à demi-nue dans le lit ? »

Là, Eoko ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

« Rassure-moi, on a eu aucun rapport ?

\- Non…non…pas de rapports.

\- Préliminaires ?

\- Non plus…

\- Tu as strip-teaser ou quoi ?

\- Bah en fait… disons que tu as tellement bu hier que c'est moi qui ai fait les frais… »

Il écarquilla les yeux à ces moindres paroles.

« Tu déconnes ? Je ne suis pas parti trop loin non plus ?

\- Tu m'as juste léché la gorge, mais sinon, tout va bien, répondit ironiquement la jeune fille. Si tu as envie de ce genre de services, il y a ta secrétaire qui t'attends en string dans ton bureau.

\- T'es encore là-dessus ?! »

Eoko passa ses bras sous sa poitrine forte et gonfla adorablement ses joues.

« Rentrer dans l'appart et voir son coloc se faire uhm uhm par sa secrétaire ce n'est pas super tu vois.

\- Mais elle n'avait rien fait ! Elle ne m'avait même pas touchée !

\- Oui, elle avait juste sa main sur ton pantalon, tout à fait normal !

\- Mais elle n'allait pas obligatoirement me faire quelque chose de ce genre!

\- Avec la langue sortit et toi accroché au canapé avec des menottes à elle, pas du tout !

\- T'es sérieuse… Et moi je dois dire quoi quand le directeur général t'a chopé dans le couloir pour t'enfoncer un truc dans la bouche ?

\- Oh ta gueule et la fois où… »

Ils furent brusquement interrompus par la sonnerie du téléphone de Tsuki.

« Ah ! Kazumi ! On parlait justement de toi avec ma coloc' ! On pensait que tu pourrais venir manger un de ces 4 chez nous ! Oui…oui…et bien ce soir alors ! Et tu voulais me dire quoi ? Besoin d'un transfert de dossier urgent sur les digicranes ? Eo t'envoie ça ! Bisous bisous. »

Il décrocha et l'engueulade reprit :

« ET TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE EN PLUS !

\- ON VERA BIEN SI ELLE ME SUCERA OU PAS ALORS ! »

Eoko quitta l'appartement dans la colère, saisissant uniquement sa veste de colombe et une jupe au passage, refermant la chemise avant de partir. Elle claqua la porte et laissa Tsuki dans le silence. Il sortit une fois de plus une cigarette et la fuma.

ooooo

« Les digicranes auraient tués deux à trois agents dans la nuit ? Sérieux ? »

Eoko se mordait les doigts. Les digicranes reprenaient du service.

« Et niveau prédation ?

\- Ils s'attaquent principalement aux jeunes femmes de nuit. Parfois ils tuent des commerçants, mais ça reste minoritaire.

\- D'accord. Le serveur a été remis en fonction ?

\- Oui, et il est dorénavant contrôlé par le bureau principale au 13e.

\- Super. »

Eoko tapait à une vitesse fulgurante sur le clavier, sans même quitter une seule seconde l'écran. Elle prit son café soigneusement, et se décida à appeler Tsuki. Elle saisit le portable du bureau et composa son numéro.

« Tsuki, c'est Eoko. Je ne rentrerais pas ce soir…Je reste avec l'inspecteur Fukaku. Oui. Passez une bonne soirée. Ciao. »

ooooo

La secrétaire entra brusquement, habillé chic et maquillée ostentatoirement.

« Aaah ! Tsuki vous êtes si beau ! Eoko n'est pas là ?

\- Non elle doit bosser ce soir.

\- Ah…ça doit être dur pour une môme de son âge… »

Elle s'assit sur la chaise de la cuisine et laissa sa bretelle de robe tomber, sans que cela n'attire le regard du jeune homme.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais te détendre un peu au lieu de te soucier d'elle…

\- Elle bosse beaucoup trop à mon gout… »

Kazumi se leva et encercla la taille de l'homme avec ses bras.

« Laisse-toi aller. Elle ira sur le terrain, elle t'oubliera. En plus, elle va bientôt recevoir une augmentation de salaire conséquente. Elle va bientôt pouvoir partir tu sais… »

Ces paroles faisaient mal au cœur de Tsuki. Il le savait, mais s'y refusait. Pour lui, elle était sienne, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Lui qui l'avait recueilli sans rien savoir d'elle… Kazumi fit glisser ses mains sur sa ceinture, caressant chaque abdominaux sous la chemise de l'inspecteur.

« Tu t'es beaucoup éloigné de moi Tsuki… »

Elle prit le visage triste de Tsuki dans ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne réagit pas, l'esprit brumeux et couvert d'un voile de solitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon Tsuki ?! Tu as l'air complétement bouleversé ! Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? »

Il sourit, puis s'assit sur la chaise d'où la femme venait de se lever.

« Tu ne pourrais pas ! C'est impossible. »

Il ria nerveusement, avant d'inviter la jeune femme à s'asseoir.

« Tu as entendu parler de ses vœux d'affectation ? Ils ont été acceptés aujourd'hui. »

Brusquement intéressé par le sujet, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pris ? »

La secrétaire fit une moue boudeuse.

« Si je te le dis, promets-moi de ne plus te préoccuper d'elle ! »

Tsuki observait sombrement la rouquine, mais accepta néanmoins.

« Elle est sur le terrain. »

ooooo

« J'espère qu'ils ont laissés à manger ! J'ai super faim moi ! »

Eoko marchait paisiblement dans la rue, tandis que son entrain de revoir son colocataire en compagnie de cette…greluche, se réduisait.

« Et si en rentrant ils étaient en train de … »

La pensée même de ceci lui faisait mal. La rue était déserte, et une douce odeur de chair se répandait dans l'air. Elle bava instantanément à l'effluve. Son œil de ghoul s'éveilla et rapidement, elle tomba sur le corps déchiqueté, encore frais. Elle en pleurait de joie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé de chair humaine… Elle se mit à genoux auprès du cadavre et se mit à déguster chaque petit bout de chair restant. Elle léchait les os, affamés. La nourriture humaine ne vaut pas la chair humaine. L'odeur de Tsuki lui faisait faire des folies. Elle allait parfois jusqu'à se mordre le bras dans la salle de bain quand son sang se trouvait sur un couteau ou un tissu, ou même, quand elle devait le soigner. La chair est si bonne, si juteuse, si absente dans sa vie. Cette saveur unique lui avait manqué. Elle raffolait de la qualité et peu de la quantité, ce qui l'amena souvent à aller voir le gourmet du 20e. Les saveurs de la chair humaine sont fascinantes.

« Tsuki ne peut pas se rendre compte à quel point le manque de chair est horrible ! »

Elle riait seule dans la ruelle, les mains recouvertes de sang et les genoux baignant dans le liquide rouge.

ooooo

Il était bien cinq heures du matin quand elle rentra après avoir soigneusement lavé ses genoux et ses mains. Doucement, elle entrouvrit la porte, préparée à voir leurs corps nus collés l'un à l'autre. Mais il n'en fut rien.

« Tsuki… Ça va… ? »

Tsuki était assis au pied du balcon, un énorme tas de cigarette autour de lui, la ceinture ouverte et la chemise arrachée. Il avait le regard vide, observant face à lui, tirant de temps à autre une latte qu'il expirait aussitôt. Il avait du sang sur les mains, un couteau recouvert de ce même sang à côté de lui. Elle reconnut à l'odeur que c'était le sien. Il tira une latte quand Eoko s'approcha de lui.

« Tsuki, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il tourna la tête, l'air à demi-mort. Son regard reprit soudainement vie en apercevant la demi-ghoul. Il respira loin de son visage, écrasa sa cigarette et lui répondit :

« Elle n'aimait pas le fait que je ne réagisse pas à ses provocations. »

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui, bien qu'attiré par son sang. Elle avait suffisamment mangé pour tenir deux mois sans avoir faim.

« Mais je n'étais pas là, tu pouvais faire ce que tu veux non ? »

Sa main pleine de sang se plaça derrière son cou, et doucement, il posa ses lèvres froides et sentant la fumée de tabac sur les siennes. Eoko regardait profondément dans les yeux de l'inspecteur, dévorée par ce regard charmeur et sulfureux. Il poussa sur ses jambes et se retrouva sur Eoko, l'embrassant tendrement, sans même la quitter du regard. Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, du moins elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait comme il l'aime ou si elle l'aimait pour son odeur et sa chair. Tsuki approfondi le baiser en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de Eoko qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le geste. Elle le repoussa brutalement, le faisant frapper les barres du balcon. Elle se releva, tandis que Tsuki restait à terre, comprenant son rejet.

« Je suis désolée…j'ai besoin de temps… »

Elle saisit sa veste de colombe et sortit en trombe, courant à travers l'immeuble et la rue. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers le balcon d'où l'inspecteur, resté au sol, l'observait au travers des barreaux, les larmes aux yeux. Le cœur de Eoko se fit douloureux et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

ooooo

« Tu es bien sûr ?

\- Oui. Je souhaite retourner sur le terrain.

\- Mais Eoko ne dira rien ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Elle a été transféré aux bureaux informatiques du 13e. Elle ne vit plus chez moi depuis deux mois.

\- Je vois…Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ouai, j'essaie de m'en sortir. Surtout que j'ai dû changer de secrétaire, même si ce n'est pas plus mal. »

Le directeur général du 12e ricana en observant le jeune homme renfrogné.

« Ta quinque à besoin d'un petit coup de jeune alors ! »

Tsuki ne comprenait pas. Le directeur se leva et l'invita à le suivre. Ils atterrirent dans une salle pleine d'acier à quinque.

« Je te présente Saku, notre professionnel en armes anti-goules.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue dans mon sanctuaire ! »

C'était un homme mince aux cheveux courts roses, portant des lunettes au design étrange et qui possédait des manières très efféminées.

« C'est toi qui a la lance de foudre ?

\- C'est bien cela.

\- Laisse-moi voir. »

Le scientifique sortit la quinque de la valise et l'inspecta soigneusement sur un plan de travail en inox.

« Peux-tu me la laisser pour trois jours ? Ce sera amplement suffisant pour m'en occuper.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie ! »

ooooo

Eoko marchait calmement dans la ruelle pleine de cadavres.

« Alors, les digicranes ont repris du service ? »

L'homme face à elle, qui n'était qu'un subordonné, allait très probablement passer un sal quart d'heure.

« Dis-moi, tu connais la CCG ? »

Il acquiesça rapidement en apercevant une première tentacule noire sortir du bas de son dos.

« Est-ce que tu connais les digicranes alors ? »

Il ne dit rien en voyais la deuxième, mais affirma en voyant deux autres apparaitre immédiatement après la seconde.

« Donc je suppose que tu sais beaucoup de choses sur ce groupe ? »

Quatre autres tentacules sortirent simultanément, faisant pousser un cri d'horreur au pauvre homme, qui affirmait toujours, protégeant sa vie par la vérité.

« Alors jouons à un jeu. »

Ses tentacules se comptaient maintenant à 15.

« Si tu en réponds pas à ma question, tu te prends un kagune, si tu mens, cinq et pour la vérité, tu augmentes tes chances de survie. »

Il hocha la tête positivement à l'agitement des kagunes.

« Alors amusons-nous bien ensemble. »

Les membres du CCG se trouvaient sur le lieu, le visage crispé en observant le nombre incroyable de corps gisant à terre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… »

Au bout de la rue, gisait un reste de corps, ou du moins, de squelette.

« Ce n'est pas la ghoul aux milles bras, elle est incarcérée, fit Tsuki, consciencieux.

\- Et si ce n'était pas la ghoul aux milles bras que nous avions attrapés ? »

Eoko se trouvait derrière l'inspecteur, à sa grande surprise.

« Ce n'était pas la bonne ghoul aux milles bras. Celle que nous avons attrapé ne pouvais pas en développer plus de 10, tandis que celle-ci a visiblement frappé à 12 endroits simultanément. Ce n'est donc pas elle. »

Elle se rapprocha du corps, les mains dans les poches de sa veste de colombe. Elle espèrait profondement que ce qu'elle venait d'organiser allait fonctionner : faire passer la femme de Chen pour choper digicranes, qui est relié à eux. En esperant qu'aucuns dégats sur Tsuki s'en suivent.

« Si vous regardez bien, ces cheveux rouges sont faux.

\- Comment ?!

\- Les cheveux que la ghoul aux milles bras a sont faux. C'est une perruque. »

Elle transmit le cheveu à son ex-collègue, le regardant d'un air froid et intense, avec néanmoins un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Le service biochimique m'envoie comme agent de terrain à partir de maintenant. Ma quinque sera disponible dans deux jours. J'espère que nous serons de bon partenaire. »

Tsuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Eoko, sa seconde ? C'est une bonne blague.

« C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Pas du tout, à moins qu'elle soit de très mauvais gout. »

Il écarquilla les yeux puis jeta son regard sur le cadavre, qui permettait enfin à Eoko d'être plaidé innocente, bien que ce soit elle qui ait orchestré tout ceci.

« Et pourrais-tu nous donner le dossier de cette ghoul ?

\- Un digicrane femelle, selon les observations récentes. Des civils auraient vu une silhouette s'attaquer à de jeunes hommes depuis peu de temps. Elle ferait entre 1m60 et 1m75 et aurait un kagune tentaculaire multiple bleu nuit. Des recherches supplémentaires sont nécessaires, mais il faudrait juste un visuel du CCG et ce sera réglé. »

Elle s'approcha de l'inspecteur et tendit sa main.

« J'espère que nous parviendrons à bien nous entendre et mettre à fin les projets de digicrane. »

Il sera la main, le regard plongé dans les iris verts de sa nouvelle partenaire. Elle sourit tendrement, assez heureuse d'avoir été désignée au département biologique de la CCG au 12e, et en plus, de faire équipe avec l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Lui, pour sa part, ne comprenait pas trop, mais était heureux tout de même d'être avec la seule femme qu'il a jamais aimé.

« Acceptez-vous de m'accompagner pour aller chercher ma quinque ?

\- J'ai moi-même la mienne là-bas.

\- Bien. »

Elle s'éclipsa, les mains dans ses poches et sa veste grande ouverte, en rangers blanches.

ooooo

« Tu connais digicrane nan ? »

La ghoul terrifiée affirmait vivement.

« Tu es le subordonné de Chen nan ?

\- C'est bien ça…

\- Il est où en ce moment ? J'aurais besoin de lui casser la gueule. »

Le regard de la ghoul s'assombrit. Il ricana.

« Ah ça tu peux toujours courir ! »

Un premier kagune noir sorti, transperçant la main de la ghoul, qui se mit à hurler de douleur dans la ruelle sombre et humide.

« Je suppose que je peux toujours courir ? »

La ghoul restait fixée sur Eoko, une tache de sang au coin de l'œil.

« Tu peux »

Un deuxième tentacule sombra dans les entrailles de la ghoul qui sorti son kagune pour l'empêcher, mais qui fut également transpercé.

« Je peux te donner une info si tu veux…

\- Vas-y. »

Elle sortit son kagune du corps de la ghoul.

« Chen veut choper le 5e pour s'approprier l'argent du trafic de corps. Digicrane a l'intention d'attaquer le système électrique de la ville.

\- Je vois… »

D'un coup de tentacule, elle envoya sa tête voler à l'autre bout de la ruelle, la tachant de sang.

« Je te remercie pour ta coopération. »

ooooo

Voila voila. Enfin la suite.

J'ai une review d'un inconnu, et je te remercie parceque ça fait chaud au coeur ToT


	4. Fourth time

« Vous m'avez fait attendre !

\- Je suis navrée chef Kuroni ! J'ai eu un problème de réveil et de lave-linge.

\- Tachez d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois.

\- Oui ! »

Tous deux entrèrent dans le service des quinques et allèrent voir le docteur Saku.

« Bonjour mes amis ! Vous venez pour vos quinques ?

\- C'est bien ça, répondit vivement Tsuki.

\- Bien, suivez-moi ! »

Il les entraina dans une pièce à part où deux draps recouvraient chacun une plateforme.

« D'abord Tsuki ! Je veux qu'il voie ce que j'ai fait dessus !

\- Bien.

Le scientifique souleva d'un coup gracieux le drap et révéla la quinque. Elle était bien plus longue et le nombre de pics bleuâtres avait augmenté.

« Maintenant, si du sang de ghoul se met dessus, tu pourras envoyer des arcs électriques sur les ghouls à proximité grâce à une de nos nouvelles technologies! Cochlea nous aide beaucoup et très bien sur ce point. »

Eoko se crispa un instant en arquant les sourcils. C'est vraiment horrible comme arme.

« De plus… »

Il montra un flacon à l'inspecteur, rempli d'un liquide rose bonbon.

« …elle produit elle-même son acide. »

Les frissons dans le dos d'Eoko augmentèrent : elle n'avait pas intérêt à se faire toucher par sa quinque durant un combat accidentellement, ou elle allait déguster !

« Maintenant, Eo ! »

Tsuki n'aimait pas vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'appelle ainsi, mais il laissa faire.

« Voici la tienne ! »

Il souleva une nouvelle fois le drap gracieusement et souleva la matraque qui se trouvait dessous.

« Je t'explique : c'est une multi-quinque. Ce n'est pas une chimère. Regarde. »

Il appuya sur un bouton et sorti un très long morceau de kagune jaune, tandis que de l'autre sortait une lame longue et orangeâtre.

« Contrairement aux apparences, reprit le scientifique, ceci n'est pas une chimère. »

Il tourna un anneau et la lame disparue, laissant le même kagune que de l'autre côté.

« On appelle ça une multi-quinque, ou bien une quinque miroir. Elle est dure à manier mais je pense que tu as les capacités pour. »

Il la tendit à la jeune femme, avec la valise noir qui va avec.

« Elle produit aussi une substance, mais pas de l'acide »

Il ria un instant. Puis reprit :

« Elle produit un neutralisant qui compose le gaz Crc. Un coup et hop ! Plus de kagune ! »

Eoko prit la quinque et tourna de nombreuses fois la molette, avant de ranger le tout dans la valise prévue à cet effet, ce que Tsuki fit directement après.

ooooo

La ghoul se précipita sur eux en lançant ses épines furieuses en partant de son kagune ukkaku.

« A ta droite ! »

Eoko donna un grand coup de quinque sur son coté, coupant au visage une ghoul survenue de nulle part pour assister son ami. Elle tourna la molette et passa sur un mi lasso mi lame. Elle fouetta violemment la cheville de la ghoul avant de l'envoyer contre le mur d'un grand coup. La pluie mordait les épaules des deux inspecteurs. Tsuki donnait de grands coups de quinque dans le kagune de son adversaire, tandis qu'Eoko achevait un second renfort arrivé directement après la mort du précédent. La ghoul ukkaku lança de nouveau une salve de cristaux sur Tsuki, puis s'envola vers le toit, fuyant, blessé par l'acide à l'épaule et à la cuisse.

« Vite ! »

Tsuki se précipita dans la rue, aussitôt suivi d'Eoko, hésitant à libérer son kagune et le faire tomber du toit, mais la présence de Tsuki posait alors un sérieux problème. Il poursuivait la ghoul dans la rue, elle sur les toits. La ghoul s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna pour envoyer une salve de cristaux quinque que l'inspectrice évita in extremis, passant en miroir lasso. Elle continua à courir et envoya un grand coup de fouet dans le cou de la ghoul. Elle le lança dans la rue, où Tsuki s'occupa de son cas : Il se dépêcha de s'approcher de lui et donna un grand coup de quinque dans le torse de celui-ci, le transperçant violemment, avant de donner un second coup dans sa tête, histoire d'être sûr.

Eoko descendit du toit en sautant dans le vide, s'écrasant sur le corps mutilé. Elle afficha une grimace de dégout, puis rangea sa quinque dans sa valise, suivie de Tsuki. Ils marchèrent un long moment, la tête de la ghoul entre les mains de Tsuki. Ils finirent par débarquer dans le quartier du CCG du 12e et déposèrent la tête de la ghoul sur le bureau du directeur riant aux éclats, tandis qu'Eoko s'asseyait, extenuée. Un peu de chair humaine ne se refuserait pas. Rien que le cadavre de la ghoul lui donnait faim.

« Vous faites du très bon boulot tous les deux ! »

Il se leva et s'assis sur son bureau, face aux deux inspecteurs.

« J'ai eu un ordre du bureau général récemment. »

Eoko écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Tsuki attendais l'ordre, le visage neutre et le regard froid, comme à son habitude.

« Ils veulent que je vois laisse deux mois et demi de congé après vos lourds efforts durant tout le mois !

\- Comment ça ? »

Il sourit tendrement et observa les deux jeunes gens.

« Vous faites le double du travail du 9e arrondissement à l'année à vous deux en un mois. Vous méritez des vacances. »

Il tendit deux billets à chacun.

« La première semaine, vous partez avec Shinohara et Junzo dans les iles Fidji, et la deuxième semaine, vous partez en France. Pour le reste, faites comme bon vous semble. Les vacances là sont offertes par la CCG.

\- C'est une blague ? »

Le directeur général rit à nouveau.

« Moi aussi je n'y ai pas cru, mais c'est bien réel. »

Eoko savait qu'elle risquait gros en prenant l'avion : les contrôles étaient stricts au niveau des trafics de ghouls et elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle avait de faux papiers et une identité bien cachée et protégée par la CCG, donc elle ne risquait rien en théorie.

« Vous avez également une prime de travail et une affection libre.

\- On a le droit de changer d'arrondissement ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Nous sommes bien ici, rétorqua instantanément Tsuki.

\- Donc vous restez ? »

Eoko lançait un regard sombre à son partenaire et chef, décidée à aller au 5e après avoir obtenu des infos compromettantes. Cependant, au jeu du regard, Tsuki était imbattable. Il la fusillait littéralement de son regard froid et brillant, intimidant très particulièrement la jeune femme qui avait souhaité son 18e anniversaire avec son chef une semaine auparavant.

« On reste alors. »

Le visage de Tsuki se retourna vers le directeur général, tandis qu'Eoko restait sceptique sur son choix. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'accuser la femme de Chen encore longtemps ? Elle était moins puissante qu'elle, certes, mais surement plus que Tsuki. Elle avait peur pour la vie de celui-ci et à de nombreuses reprises, elle lui avait sauvé la vie en prenant elle-même les coups qui disparaissaient quelques minutes après, vu qu'elle se nourrissait bien plus souvent de chair maintenant.

« Et bien je vous souhaite de bonne vacances ! »

Il remit les billets aux jeunes gens en leur serrant la main et les salua tandis qu'ils quittaient le quartier du 12e.

Il pleuvait toujours et Eoko sortit son parapluie, qu'elle leva un peu plus haut qu'à l'habituel, étant donné que Tsuki se réfugiait aussi dessous. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette, en glissa une entre ses lèvres et l'alluma avec un briquet bleu que Eoko elle-même lui avait offert il y a deux semaines pour fêter ses 21 printemps. Il n'inspira une longue latte et l'expira au dehors.

« Il fait vachement frais pour un mois de mars…

\- Mm… »

Eoko avait la tête ailleurs, réfléchissant encore à comment éviter à son camarade une mort certaine en s'attaquant à digicrane. Enfin bon. Dans deux jours ils partaient en vacances.

« Tu as l'air pensive. »

Eoko ne réagit pas, mais répondit tout de même :

« Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

\- Tu habites loin. Tu veux dormir chez moi ? »

Elle tourna son regard vers l'homme qui l'aime, sans trop savoir si elle-même ressent quelque chose pour lui autre que de l'amitié et de la camaraderie, et de l'appétit.

« J'habite loin. Tu as raison. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée chez toi. »

Il sourit tendrement et finit sa cigarette avant de commencer à aller vers son appartement, prenant le parapluie des mains d'Eoko.

ooooo

« Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé ! »

Il accrocha son manteau de colombe au porte-manteau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la fermer.

« Mais c'est beaucoup moins rangé… »

Effectivement, Tsuki était négligeant : des mégots à gauche et à droite, de nombreux emballages trainant, quelques vêtements par terre et beaucoup de papiers accrochés au mur. Elle en décrocha un et lu tout ce qui était écrit dessus.

« La ghoul aux milles bras ? Tu la cherches aussi durement ?

\- C'est un monstre sanguinaire après tout. Elle doit être arrêtée au plus vite. »

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

« Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était toi le soir où tu m'as sauvé. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et demanda en quoi cela lui avait fait pensée à la ghoul.

« Tu avais ce regard, cette douceur de mouvement, et tout. Ça m'a envouté quand je t'ai vu. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle lentement sans la toucher, dans son dos, avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu es tout le temps dans ma tête, c'est insoutenable. Tu me fais tellement penser à elle, mais tu ne l'est pas. C'est horrible. »

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol, ce qui alerta Eoko qui poussa au plus vite Tsuki sur le canapé plié.

« Tsuki, tu es blessé ?! »

Elle souleva sa chemise noir et découvrit une grande coupure peu profonde au niveau de son nombril, mais qui saignait abondement.

« Tu as ouvert ta veste quand tu te battais !? T'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! »

Elle déboutonna sa chemise à la hâte et partit dans la salle de bain chercher du fil et une aiguille. Elle recousu rapidement et proprement la blessure, avant de poser sur celle-ci un pansement énorme rectangulaire.

« Comment tu as pu faire pour supporter des blessures pires que celles-ci durant tout le mois ? »

Elle sourit et lui répondit d'un air enjoué :

« Ca, c'est secret ! »

Il sourit tendrement et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Je me demande combien de cicatrice on peut compter sur mon corps maintenant.

\- Trop, ça c'est sûr. A ton âge, les inspecteurs n'en ont pas plus d'une dizaine, alors que toi tu les collectionnes par vingtaines. »

Il ria doucement, mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment rire Eoko qui se sentait mal pour lui.

« C'est rien, ça va aller. Sers-toi dans le frigo si tu as faim, mais je n'ai pas envie de manger.

\- Je suis sûr que tu veux manger.

\- Non.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui. »

A ces mots, elle se leva et alla saisir dans sa valise normale son ordinateur et un paquet de bonbons qu'elle posa devant le visage, de l'homme, juste avant de défaire le lit-canapé. Elle s'assit au pied du lit et prit son ordinateur, posant le paquet à côté d'elle.

« J'ai tout à coup très faim… »

Il se courba et mit son bras dans le vide pour saisir le paquet et prendre un des bonbons, tout en observant le travail d'Eoko.

« Tu travailles sur la bio-composition des ghouls ?

\- Oui, je travaille sur leur reproduction. On cherche à créer un produit qui bloquerait la fertilisation des mâles, sous forme de vaccin à injecter dans le corps des civils pour faire baisser leur nombre jusqu'à extinction, mais les tests sont défavorables.

\- Comment ça ? »

Elle ouvrit un fichier et le montra à l'inspecteur en chef.

« Le problème est que les gènes humains et ghouls sont très proches et que par conséquent il est dur de trouver un produit qui stérilise les ghouls qui se nourrissent de l'humain sans affecter l'humain lui-même

\- Je vois… Mais pourquoi pas les femmes ?

\- Parce que la majeure partie des victimes actuelles sont de jeunes femmes, bien que la ghoul aux milles bras ait tendance à changer ces statistiques. »

Il affirma, reposa le paquet et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil profond, tandis qu'Eoko, aux alentours de 2 ou 3 heures du matin quitta l'appartement pour chasser, avant de revenir sur les coups de 5 heures. Elle se changea et se coucha avec Tsuki qui cauchemardait.

ooooo

La clope à la main et les cheveux en arrière, il essayait de se réveiller calmement. Eoko, encore couchée, dormait paisiblement. Il avait très mal dormi. Ce même songe revient bien plus souvent qu'avant. Toujours la même chose : sa mère, la ghoul, le sang, les cris et puis maintenant elle. Dès qu'il se réveillait, elle n'était plus là. Ce matin, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas en la voyant, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et alla fumer. Eoko, endormie en sous-vêtements, se réveillait petit à petit, se levant calmement. Elle saisit son ordi, le posa sur ses genoux, puis reprit ses recherches. Avec ses envies de chair et ses besoins en sang, elle dormait beaucoup moins pour se permettre de chasser.

« Tu es réveillée ?

\- Non tu vois je suis somnambule. »

Il tira dans sa cigarette une nouvelle fois, expirant la fumée toxique. Il aimait bien la vue qui s'offrait à lui : Eoko, en sous-vêtements, faisait du bien aux yeux et au moral. Elle observait les résultats de la recherche de cette nuit et s'adressa à Tsuki :

« Dit, les hommes ont tendance à ne pas se méfier avec les femmes ?

\- Eh bien, je ne dirais pas ça, mais oui, ils se méfient plus qu'une femme. »

Un silence s'en suivi.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui, je t'aime beaucoup. Je t'ai recueilli comme ma sœur après tout.

\- Et si je te dis que je suis une ghoul ? »

Il s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa cigarette, la faisant tomber dans le vide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais ça ? »

Il se détendit brusquement et souffla, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras en embrassant sa joue.

« Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu étais une de ces créatures immondes ! »

Il prit son livre et se mit à lire, posant ses lunettes sur son nez. Eoko mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Il ne m'aime pas pour ce que je suis vraiment ? »

Elle se sentait assez mal, mais tentait de le cacher.

« Tu as faim ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? »

Tsuki se leva et sortit du placard un énorme paquet de guimauves.

« Et là ? »

Eoko souri.

« Tu sais très bien ce à quoi je pense. »

Il jeta le paquet sur le canapé et Eoko l'ouvrit instantanément.

« Dit Eo, quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à t'habiller ?

\- M'habiller ? Connais pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils, faisant un sal regard à la jeune femme.

« Je ne rigole pas.

\- Laisse-moi finir mon analyse et j'irais.

\- Tout de suite.

\- Tsuki c'est important…

\- Je m'en fiche ça me provoques. »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se leva.

« Bien. Je peux prendre une douche ?

\- Fait comme bon te semble, mais ne reste pas là plus longtemps.

\- Oui chef. »

ooooo

« Déconne pas. La CCG veut ta peau.

\- Pas la mienne, la tienne. Tant que tu es en vie, moi aussi. »

La femme de Chen, Assia, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Tu tiens plus à ta vie qu'à la libération des ghouls opprimées ? »

La remarque lui valut un coup de kagune fulgurant entre les deux omoplates.

« Ecoute, c'est ton mari que je veux défoncer, pas toi ni tes enfants, car c'est un vrai salaud. »

Assia regardait froidement Eoko.

« Te fous pas de ma gueule…pourquoi tu veux le défoncer ? Il t'a tout appris et toi tu veux le buter ?

\- Il m'a rien appris sale pute. »

Un second coup de tentacule dans les cotes envoya la trentenaire contre le mur de la ruelle.

« C'est à digicrane que j'en veux.

\- Mais ils ne t'ont rien fait ! Pourquoi !? Ils t'ont tout appris eux aussi : comment te battre, comment pirater un pc, et ils t'ont nourris tout ce temps ! Alors pourquoi ?! »

Eoko envoya un troisième grand coup entre les omoplates de la ghoul. Celle-ci releva la tête, du sang dégoulinant de sa bouche.

« Alors tu as de nouveau quelqu'un à protéger. »

Elle avait vu juste. Elle envoya une nouvelle fois un coup, bien plus violent, laissant une marque de corps dans le mur. Assia riait aux éclats, la tête en sang.

« Donc tu ne reviendras pas à nous tant que l'on n'aura pas tué cette personne c'est ça ? J'ai compris… »

Eoko se sentait trahie. Assia continuait de rire, déchirant le silence de la rue abandonnée.

« Très bien. »

Elle ouvrit grand ses deux yeux de ghouls et observa la jeune fille.

« Alors Senrei la bouffera ! »

Eoko voyait les entrailles de Tsuki, tirées hors de son corps par la ghoul.

Elle envoya une nouvelle fois la ghoul voler, puis disparue brutalement, laissant le 5e arrondissement dans le silence.

ooooo

« Encore une attaque hier soir ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu es allé là-bas ? Alors ? »

Tsuki appelait Eoko de son bureau, lui expliquant les évènements.

« La ghoul aux milles bras est passée par là : elle a visiblement attaqué une ghoul dont elle a éparpillé le sang, mais ce n'est pas tout…

\- Comment ça ?

\- La ghoul aux milles bras a laissé derrière elle une information précieuse.

\- Abrège. »

Il toussa légèrement, puis reprit :

« La ghoul que nous cherchons a tendance à être très proche du 12e et 5e arrondissement. Elle sévit beaucoup plus qu'avant dans cette zone. Il serait préférable pour nous de migrer dans le 5e, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Fait comme tu veux, mais dépêchons-nous de mettre un terme à cette histoire. Je suis sûre qu'elle est reliée à digicrane.

\- C'est fort possible… Sinon, tu as fini ta valise ?

\- Oui, elle est prête !

\- Alors à dans deux heures.

\- Ciao. »

Elle raccrocha et fini ses pilules de chair humaine. Elle avait récupéré un bras récemment et en avait fait des pilules pour le voyage. Si quelqu'un les trouvait, elle dirait que ce sont des contraceptifs et personne ne l'embêtera. Elle les glissa dans son sac de soute et saisi sa quinque, qu'elle mit dans un coin dans sa poche de veste..

« Les ghouls sont répandues dans les îles Fidji. Il faut rester prudent. »

Elle finit sa valise, la ferma, et saisit sa paire de rangers qu'elle mit, avant de sortir avec son manteau, laissant sa valise et sa fenêtre ouverte.

« Juste une dernière chasse avant de partir. »


	5. Fifth time

« Tu es encore en retard ! Heureusement que l'embarquement n'a pas encore commencé !

\- Désolée…j'ai oublié quelque chose chez moi et le taxi a eu un petit problème… »

Il soupira, puis prit la valise de sa subordonnée.

« Viens vite qu'on enregistre ça avant de partir. »

Elle le suivit, ils enregistrèrent la valise, puis partirent prendre un café avant le départ.

« Tu as déjà pris l'avion Eo?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Rien, juste pour savoir. Tu as bien tous tes papiers ?

\- Oui, j'ai tout.

\- Bien. »

L'embarquement commença, et ils entrèrent dans l'avion sans aucuns problèmes, bien qu'Eoko ne fût pas très rassurée. Ils prirent place au milieu de l'avion, Eoko du côté de la vitre et Tsuki du côté du passage. Tsuki sursauta soudainement :

« On a combien de temps de vol ?

\- 15 heures je crois…pourquoi ?

\- C'est un vol fumeur ?

\- Il me semble que non… »

Il se mit à trembler.

« Oh merde… on a une escale dans combien de temps ?

\- 4 heures je crois…

\- Ouah… et la deuxième ?

\- 6 heures après.

\- Et la troisième ?

\- On arrivera 10 heures après. »

Il s'affaissa dans le fauteuil, les yeux exorbités.

« Y va falloir que je dorme longtemps alors… »

Il tremblait à l'idée de devoir se priver de cigarette aussi longtemps. Ce serait trop. Eoko riait bruyamment sous les yeux de son pauvre chef qui se sentait déjà en manque rien qu'à l'idée de subir un truc pareil.

« Mais vous êtes déjà parti en Europe pourtant ?

\- Je m'arrangeais toujours pour prendre un vol avec une escale toutes les deux heures pour être tranquille… »

Elle se remit à rire, puis l'avion décolla.

ooooo

« Première escale, Séoul. Première escale, Séoul. Les fumeurs peuvent se diriger à l'arrière de l'appareil pour… »

L'inspecteur se leva aussitôt, son paquet de cigarette à la main et le briquet en main. Eoko se réveilla doucement, surprise que le temps ait passé aussi vite. Elle se tourna vers le siège à côté d'elle, observant un jeune garçon aux cheveux et à la peau blanche, les yeux rouges sang.

« Bonjour ! Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser un autre inspecteur ici ! »

Il avait entre ses mains les papiers de la jeune femme, et notamment sa carte d'inspecteur de la CCG.

« Le département biologique du 12e ! Incroyable ! Tu as ta quinque avec toi ? »

Eoko ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle faisait une drôle de tête, mélangeant incompréhension et peur. Elle avait reconnu l'ancien scrappeur de Big Madame lors d'un repas organisé par le gourmet du 20e. Elle l'avait protégé d'une chute de gravats une fois et le nourrissait souvent à l'insu de son employeur, big madame elle-même. C'était un garçon si gentil et aimable. Un peu bestiale, certes, mais attachant.

« On se connait ? »

Elle remuait ses mains, de peur d'être découverte.

« N…Non ! Je suis inspectrice depuis moins d'un an et… »

Shinohara déboula derrière Junzo brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…Ah ! C'est vous Eoko Mayuri ?

\- Ah euh…oui c'est bien moi ! Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

Il ria gentiment et se présenta.

« Je suis Shinohara, inspecteur au département général et voici Junzo, mon associé. Vous avez aussi des vacances non ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça… Ah ! Donc ce sont vous les inspecteurs qui partent avec nous ! »

Il ria à nouveau.

« C'est bien moi ! Tu faisais un très bon boulot au département informatique aussi. Tu es devenue agent de terrain récemment aussi, je me trompe ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- Où est Tsuki ?

\- Il est parti fumer, repondit-elle avec un grand sourire

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est un sacré fumeur…On ne peut pas l'arrêter. Le pauvre… En plus le voyage n'est pas terminé. »

Il porta un peu plus attention aux cheveux de la jeune femme.

« Ils sont naturelles ?

\- Oui ! Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de la ghoul aux milles bras alors pendant une longue période je portais une perruque.

\- Je vois… »

Junzo continuait d'observer curieusement Eoko, dérangée par la présence du jeune homme. Tsuki revint, salué par Shinohara.

« Oh ! Bonjour Shinohara et Junzo. Je peux voir que vous avez fait connaissance avec ma partenaire.

\- Oui, elle est jolie ! »

Tsuki rit doucement.

« Oui c'est bien vrai, elle a un beau visage et de splendides cheveux. Mais elle a un sal caractère. J'espère que l'on pourra faire plus amples connaissances en arrivant. A plus tard ! »

Il retourna à son siège, vivement suivi de Junzo après qu'il ait serré la main d'Eoko.

« Ce sont de gentils hommes et…Pouah ! Tu pus la cigarette ! »

Il souffla sur son visage.

« Et là, ça sent meilleur ? »

Elle afficha une fausse grimace de dégout et tira la langue. Tsuki ria doucement et prit le sac de soute d'Eoko pour en sortir son livre et ses lunettes.

« Tu ne veux pas dormir ?

\- J'ai un peu peur de me réveiller en pleine nuit avec les secousses du vol, alors je veux m'épuiser un peu avant de dormir. Les vols de nuit sont les pires. »

Elle affirma d'un mouvement de tête et cala celle-ci confortablement dans le siège. Tsuki jeta un léger coup d'œil sur sa gauche, observant la jeune femme quasi-endormie. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux, la caressa, puis la laissa retomber.

« Oui, c'est une très belle jeune femme. Et une colocataire exceptionnelle, certes, mais … »

ooooo

Eoko se réveilla avec les secousses, se tournant violemment vers Tsuki pour le regarder. Il semblait bien dormir, les yeux fermés, son livre et ses lunettes dans leur boite sur ses genoux. Elle sourit, se crispant un moment. Elle sentit son œil violemment rougir, le cachant de sa main gauche. Elle balaya ses cheveux devant son visage pour cacher son œil, avant de grimper sur les genoux de l'inspecteur. Il ne réagit pas, et elle attrapa donc ses cachets pour prendre ses pilules et aller au toilette. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et s'engouffra dans le petit cabinet, muni d'un miroir, d'un WC et d'un lavabo, à son plus grand bonheur. Elle sorti une pilule qu'elle ouvrit, l'avalant instantanément. Elle rinça ses mains pour enlever le peu de sang qui s'y trouvait, avant de reprendre sa place en prenant soin de ranger ses pilules bien au fond de son sac. Elle grimpa sur les genoux de Tsuki qui se réveilla cette fois-ci. Heureusement, son œil s'était calmé, et elle n'avait aucun risque à être vue.

« Eoko.

\- Oui chef ? »

Il referma ses yeux, respirant bruyamment.

« Rien. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Tu es partie quelque part ?

\- Ah euh…. Disons qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Je ne chercherais pas à en savoir plus.

\- D'accord. »

Ils chuchotaient dans la pénombre pour ne pas déranger les autres passagers. Eoko se glissa sur le côté pour se remettre sur son siège, mais Tsuki maintenait fermement ses cuisses au-dessus de lui avec l'aide de ses mains. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Personne ne bougeait. Aucun son ne parvenait à être entendu des deux individus sauf leurs propres respirations qui se superposaient.

« Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps, mais je voulais m'excuser pour la fois où je t'ai embrassé sans ton accord. Je suis navré. Vraiment. »

Eoko sourit doucement et embrassa son front, à la plus grande surprise de l'amoureux.

« Je ne t'en veux pas le moindre du monde. J'étais juste surprise. »

Elle descendit son visage à hauteur du sien, leurs lèvres très proches, sans se toucher, collant son front au sien. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la jeune femme toute proche de son visage. Celle-ci souriait, collant ses mains aux cotés de la mâchoire de son compagnon. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant la main de Tsuki monter vers son menton. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

« Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous pourriez attendre la prochaine escale pour ceci ? »

Brusquement, les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers l'hôtesse, une petite femme aux cheveux noirs un peu plus longs que l'inspecteur, au visage rond et enfantin.

« Je suis navrée mais ce n'est pas un lieu approprié pour ceci.

\- Excusez-nous. »

Tsuki gardait une expression neutre, esquissant un petit sourire gêné tandis qu'Eoko avait l'air d'un coquelicot bien rouge. Elle tourna son visage vers la fenêtre pour se détendre, et finit par s'endormir à nouveau.

ooooo

« Oula…j'espère qu'on est bientôt arrivé… »

Eoko s'était une nouvelle fois réveillée à cause des secousses. Elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de son compagnon, qui lui, n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit à cause du manque de nicotine évident qui faisait trembler tous ses membres.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est 6 heures du matin, heure locale, je pense. On peut voir le soleil se lever. »

Tsuki se rapprocha, nerveux, de la vitre pour observer le soleil de feu et de lumière se lever, tout proche d'Eoko.

« Mesdames, messieurs, nous allons démarrer la descente. Veillez… »

Tsuki sursauta brusquement, alerté par l'hôtesse. Il se mordait les doigts, le paquet de cigarette à la main, le briquet dans sa poche.

« On est presque à la seconde escale, je peux tenir… »

Eoko ria doucement, pensant qu'elle allait aussi pouvoir en profiter pour prendre une seconde pilule, mais l'idée de laisser son sac sans surveillance ne lui plaisait pas, donc elle décida finalement de rester assise, faute de moyens : elle ne pouvait pas confier un sac avec de la chair humaine à un inspecteur de la CCG en omettant Tsuki qui ne se mêlait pas beaucoup de sa vie privée, ou qui en faisait plus ou moins partie. Ils finirent par atterrir et il retourna fumer à toute vitesse, laissant à nouveau la mi-ghoul seule. Shinohara la rejoint et s'assit à la place de Tsuki, suivi du regard d'Eoko.

« C'est un fumeur incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh oui ! Il ne peut pas s'arrêter ! »

Il sourit gentiment, puis soupira avant de déclarer :

« Je vous ai vu durant la nuit. Vous êtes vraiment mignon, mais ne vous laissez pas emporter. Vous êtes jeunes et avec votre métier tout peut arriver. »

Eoko remuait sur son siège, gênée.

« J'ai une question indiscrète, je peux la poser ?

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Qu'êtes-vous allée faire aux toilettes à une heure si tardive ? »

Elle se gratta la tête en prenant un air gêné et répondit :

« Je suis allé prendre ma pilule…euh comment dire…contraceptive... »

Il eut l'air gêné, puis poursuivit étonné :

« Vous avez déjà eu des rapports ?!

\- Ah euh non ! J'ai un système reproductif capricieux…

\- Je vois. Excusez-moi pour la question. On n'est jamais assez sûr qu'une ghoul soit infiltrée dans la CCG.

\- C'est déjà arrivé ?

\- Oui, il y a une vingtaine d'année. Un homme, qui était en réalité une ghoul de rang SS, avait infiltré nos rangs et kidnappé une de nos inspectrices de terrain.

\- Ah. Vous l'avez retrouvée ?

\- Plus ou moins… Mais l'affaire n'est pas close : nous ne sommes pas sûrs que la ghoul soit morte. Elle aurait mangé sa victime, mais nous ne savons rien de plus. »

Eoko semblait curieuse, et l'était réellement : elle avait pourtant fait partie d'un groupe assez grand et très bien renseigné, mais n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

« Enfin bon. Le passé est le passé. »

Il se releva et retourna à son siège, accueilli vivement par Junzo qui lui montrait son dernier dessin d'un soleil entouré par des nuages rouges. La jeune femme décompressa, ayant frôlée la catastrophe. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux pour faire descendre le stress, montrant la totalité de son visage à Tsuki qui revenait justement.

« J'espère que tu as bien fumé. Le plus long est à venir. »

Il soupira et se rassit brusquement, faisant sursauter Eoko, la tête sur son épaule musclée.

« Tu me stresses un peu aussi… »

Elle releva sa tête vers lui, son nez contre sa mâchoire.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »

Il sourit nerveusement, observa autour de lui, et vola un baiser discret à la jeune femme. Il rit, puis ferma les yeux.

ooooo

Il fut réveillé par l'hôtesse qui les avait surpris dans la nuit.

« J'apporte le repas. »

Il hocha la tête et elle lui servi un plateau de riz, de sauce curry, muni d'une salade et d'un petit gâteau au chocolat.

« Bonne appétit. »

Il servi la même chose à Eoko, qui dormait toujours sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il saisit donc le repas et le posa sur ses genoux avant de doucement la réveiller en remerciant la jeune hôtesse qui repartit.

« Eo, Eoko.

\- Mmm…

\- C'est l'heure de manger tu dois avoir faim non ? »

Elle se mit assise plus convenablement et prit le plateau pour manger devant elle.

« Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse. »

Elle affirma d'un mouvement de tête et ouvrit la barquette contenant le repas. Elle tapota de sa fourchette en plastique le plat, peu ravie. Tsuki qui mangeait la nourriture immonde lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« J'ai la brève impression que ce n'est pas très bon… »

Il sourit et acquiesça.

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas aussi bon que notre cuisine, mais ce n'est pas meilleur que la tienne.

\- Quoi ?! T'es sérieux ? C'est sûr que tu as de mauvais goûts alors ! »

Il s'étouffa l'espace d'une seconde et fit un sal regard.

« Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime mais ce n'est pas une raison pour critiquer comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais eu de relations avec quelqu'un autre que mon ancienne secrétaire à la con ! »

Elle lui lança un regard sombre, mais perdu une nouvelle fois à ce jeu, portant une fourchette du riz gluant sans gout à sa bouche. Elle eut du mal à le faire passer, son âme de ghoul lui suppliant de recracher quelque chose d'aussi infect. Par chance, elle put contrôler son œil et avaler le tout. L'inspecteur vu sa partenaire porter sa main à sa bouche dans un bruit de déglutition et prit le plateau, déposant dans celui-ci son dessert et son entrée.

« Mange-les, je n'aime pas ça. Ne te force pas si tu n'en veux pas. »

Elle remercia vivement son compagnon, écœurée, et mangea les deux salades et un seul des deux gâteaux, tandis que Tsuki finissais son assiette. Il se tourna vers elle et fut brusquement accueilli par un bout de gâteau entre les lèvres qu'Eoko lui tendait. Il mordit dedans, attrapant le bout des doigts de la jeune femme.

« Je sais que tu aimes ça, alors ne mens pas. »

Il finit le gâteau goulument, trahi par lui-même.

« Tu es sur d'avoir suffisamment manger ?

\- Oui, c'est amplement suffisant. »

Il se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais celle-ci l'arrêta net avec ses mains. Il s'éloigna, observant le visage d'Eoko. Il ferma les yeux et mis sa main sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé. Il ne faut pas que je prenne cette habitude ou tu finiras comme la cigarette… »

Elle se sentait gênée de le repousser, mais elle se sentait également soulagée. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était dans sa relation avec lui : elle devait rester distante car elle est une ghoul mais elle ressentait un certain bonheur avec lui, comme une vraie humaine. Elle ne savait pas, alors que lui était sûr. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle devienne sa drogue, sinon elle finirait par le lui faire regretter comme avec la cigarette. Elle finira par le tuer c'est sûr à moins qu'il ne s'arrête vite. Une cigarette. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette. Mais son baiser lui suffirait non ? Il tremblait comme une feuille sous le regard de l'hôtesse et d'Eoko.

« Il ne va pas bien ?

\- Il est accro à la nicotine…

\- Je vois. »

Elle tapota la cuisse de l'homme qui enleva instantanément sa main de son visage, les yeux soulignés par des cernes presque aussi noires que ses cheveux.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé le savoir mais il y a une zone fumeur, près du cockpit. Je peux vous accompagner si vous avez vraiment besoin de fumer. De plus, le capitaine du vol est surement aussi en train de fumer. »

Tsuki se leva instantanément et suivi vivement l'hôtesse, son paquet à la main, puis revint, plus serein. Il s'écrasa à nouveau dans le siège, détendu.

« Ca va beaucoup mieux à ce que je vois.

\- Oui, beaucoup mieux. »

Il soupira et reprit sa lecture qu'il avait interrompue durant la nuit, tandis qu'Eoko observait par le hublot les nuages cotonneux.

ooooo

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, prirent leurs valises et rejoignirent Shinohara et Junzo, déjà dehors.

« Vous avez fait un bon voyage ?

\- On peut dire ça…répondit Tsuki, qui avait été clairement brusqué par le manque de nicotine et l'inconfort des sièges. J'ai connu mieux. »

Shinohara rit, puis se dirigea vers le taxi qui les attendait.

« La CCG a une ile personnelle. On va prendre le taxi puis un bateau avant d'arriver.

\- Vous êtes déjà venu Mr. Shinohara ? demanda Eoko

\- Oui, à de nombreuses reprises, mais c'est la première fois que mon associé m'accompagne. »

Il frottait doucement la tête du jeune homme, puis tous montèrent dans la voiture, Junzo à l'arrière entre Eoko et Tsuki avec Shinohara devant. Comme annoncé par quarantenaire, ils prirent le taxi pour arriver à un port où ils prirent un petit bateau.

« Tu vas bien Junzo ? »

Il vomissait abondement par-dessus la coque.

« Je ne me sent pas bien… »

Shinohara diagnostiqua un mal de mer mais heureusement pour le jeune garçon, la route était courte. Ils arrivèrent sur une plage de sable blanc, fin et doux, agréable et chaud, pour déboucher sur une maisonnette de bois pour huit personnes au milieu de la forêt qui mangeait l'île en son centre. Il y avait l'électricité, l'eau, internet, enfin bref, tout le nécessaire pour être tranquille. Même la nourriture, à la grande surprise des plus jeunes.

« Il est possible que vous croisiez un autre inspecteur. Amon Kotaro s'est installé pour une semaine tous frais payés par la CCG dans une ile voisine qui appartient à la famille de son supérieur. Vous savez comme moi que le salaire est élevé et qu'on ne se prive pas. »

Les inspecteurs hochèrent la tête d'un seul homme, affirmant positivement ceci. Rapidement, ils montèrent à l'étage pour une petite visite : Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait une cuisine, un salon, des toilettes, une véranda et un spa, tandis qu'au premier étage se trouvait deux chambres individuelles et 3 autres doubles, avec deux salles de bain et un grand balcon.

« C'est immense ! »

Les chambres étaient grandes et entièrement composées de bois exotiques et de draps blancs doux et cotonneux.

« Il y a suffisamment de chambre pour chacun d'entre nous, alors installez vos affaires comme bon vous semble. Tsuki et moi prendrons les plus petites pour vous laisser le confort d'un lit double. »

Eoko pesta contre la décision.

« Vous méritez une chambre double autant que moi ! Vous êtes plus âgé et avez vécu bien plus longtemps que moi ! Et puis Tsuki aussi ! Il est blessé au ventre et a besoin d'espace pour… »

La main de Tsuki se logea sur la bouche de la jeune femme qui grognait.

« Et bien je dormirais avec toi et c'est réglé. »

Elle leva ses yeux et observa les émeraudes de son supérieur.

« Et bien faisons ainsi ! Junzo, tu peux aller t'installer là où tu veux. Moi je prendrais bien volontiers une chambre double. Je vous laisse celle la plus proche du balcon pour que Tsuki puisse aller fumer tard si bon lui semble. »

Il se dirigea vers une porte proche et la poussa. Avant, il susurra dans l'oreille du jeune inspecteur :

« Juste, si vous avez des rapports ne faites pas trop fort, il y a le gamin au bout du couloir et les murs sont minces. J'ai découvert ça la dernière fois avec l'inspecteur Amon et la fille de son supérieur. »

Tsuki restait de marbre, tandis qu'Eoko semblait perplexe de ce qu'avait bien pu dire Shinohara. Elle n'en tint pas compte et parti dans la chambre restée libre. Elle s'écrasa de tout son long sur le lit et se tourna sur le dos. Tsuki arriva, posa sa valise au pied du lit, et se positionna au-dessus d'Eoko, la regardant avec des yeux doux et tendres, secrètement remplis de désir. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Eoko, mais elle l'arrêta à nouveau brusquement.

« Non. »

Il recula, puis s'assit face à elle, qui se relevait doucement.

« C'est bien que tu fasses comme ça.

\- Bien sûr que ce l'est ! »

Il souriait, cachant en lui ce mal douloureux dans son cœur. Avant de la rencontrer, il ne prêtait pas attention à ses blessures ou ses sentiments, mais depuis sa rencontre avec la belle rousse, il ne voulait pas se faire de mal, il cherchait à cacher ses cicatrices, il fumait moins, il l'aimait. Elle le lui rendait certes, mais c'était trop peu pour combler ses désirs charnels.

« Tu veux aller voir la mer ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées et la regarda. Elle souriait, comme sourirait une enfant.

« Allons voir la mer. Je ne l'ai jamais vue.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je ne suis jamais partie en vacances. »

Il se leva doucement, la prit par la main, et la tira dehors.

« Alors regarde bien. »

Les yeux d'Eoko se remplirent de paillettes, observant les vagues scintillantes et le soleil brulant, ses pieds dans le sable chaud. Tsuki avait une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, les remuant cruellement devant ses yeux. Ses émeraudes observaient le visage de la jeune fille, qui avait détruit sa solitude banale.

« Il y a des ghouls sur cette ile ?

\- Quelques-unes je crois. Le directeur du département biologique m'a parlé d'une ghoul pacifique qui s'est uniquement vouée au cannibalisme que la CCG tolère, mais sans plus à part quelques inoffensives Tu as pris ta quinque avec toi ?

\- Oui, elle est dans un double compartiment de ma valise. On est jamais assez sur. Et toi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Dans ma veste.

\- Tu as passé la douane avec ?

\- Bah ouai. »

Il la trouvait remarquable malgré ses airs de gamine. Il embrassa son front avant de secouer ses cheveux. Eoko riait amicalement, frottant l'endroit où il avait posé sa main. Lui aussi souriait. Heureux. Heureux de partager ses rares vacances avec elle. Ils vivaient comme un couple, mais sans s'avouer les sentiments ou partager des choses plus intimes. Shinohara débarqua, un peu gêné d'interrompre la scène douce et sentimentale que vivaient les deux jeunes gens. Il s'approcha tout de même, faisant le moins de bruit possible, avant de s'adresser à eux d'un ton gêné, mais responsable :

« Junzo et moi allons au village à 15 minutes de bateau d'ici. Je vous laisse seuls pour une heure environ. Nous allons faire des courses pour ce soir. »

Tsuki approuva avant de saisir Eoko par les hanches.

« Est-ce que tu me donnes ce temps ? »

Elle le regarda, tandis que Shinohara s'en allait déjà. A l'horizon le bateau s'en allait. Le soleil était encore haut. Tsuki voulait voir quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il voulait à tous prix voir. Il souleva Eoko comme une princesse qui restait là, perplexe. Il alla jusqu'à la maison, la jeta sur le lit et s'écrasa sur elle. Eoko, énervée, s'exclama :

« Tsuki ! Arrête tes conneries ! T'es lourd à la fin ! »

Il s'installa juste au-dessus d'elle, les yeux pleins de luxure. Elle finit par le dégager d'un violent coup de pied qui le sorti également du lit.

« Putain t'es chiant à la longue ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en battais les cacahouètes de toi !

\- Je sais bien mais voilà quoi. Vu comment tu m'as parlé dans l'avion, je pensais vraiment que tu me mentais.

\- Et ben non. Dans l'avion, j'ai fait ça pour te remonter le morale, parce que moi je suis sûr que tu te tracasses encore pour l'affaire de la ghoul aux milles bras !

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est toi qui suppose pleins de trucs sans jamais…

\- Tu te rappelles de comment tu te sentais quand on s'est rencontrer ? »

Un lourd silence s'en suivi, tandis que Tsuki regardait par la fenêtre.

« Tais-toi, tu me saoules. »

Il s'éclipsa sans un mot, fermant la porte derrière lui.


	6. Sixth time

« Eh, Chen. Tu me saoul avec tes conneries au niveau d'Eoko. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle était à moi.

\- Me casse pas les couilles. »

Dans une ruelle froide et humide, au pied d'un squat silencieux, l'homme aux cheveux bleus, assis, observait celui qui se tenait face à lui, enroulé dans une cape.

« Elle est où ?

\- Ca fait presque un an qu'on a plus de contacts avec elle depuis qu'on a tué la dernière. La connasse est surement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je suis censé la vendre à encore beaucoup de client, tu sais ça ? Elle a 18 ans depuis un p'tit bout de temps et le pacte doit être conclu après tout ce temps, sinon les autres digicrânes seront pas contents… »

Chen se releva brusquement, imbriquant l'homme contre le mur délabré.

« Je t'ai dit que j'ai aucune idée de là où elle se trouve. Par contre…

\- Par contre… ?

\- Mon épouse a une piste. »

Sous sa cape, l'homme souriait vilement.

« Voilà qui est mieux »

ooooo

« Tsuki, on devrait peut-être se lever pour aider Junzo et Shinohara à préparer le barbecue ? »

L'homme grogna, enfonçant sa tête dans les cheveux de sa subordonnée, l'enlaçant de ses bras musclés, torse nu.

« Oh. T'es chiant là. »

Il releva sa tête et observa la jeune femme couchée sur le côté, vêtue d'un short noir et d'un t-shirt bleu turquoise qui contrastait très violemment avec ses cheveux légèrement éclairci par le soleil. Tsuki, en moins de 6 jours, avait pris des coups de soleil malfaisant qui lui brulaient la quasi-totalité du dos et des épaules, sans omettre son visage rouge vif.

« C'est toi qui est chiante.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit hier que tu devrais mettre plus de crème quand tu sors.

\- Pas envie. »

Elle se releva d'elle-même, détachant les bras de Tsuki de sa personne, avant d'enfiler ses sandales et de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Elle rejoint Shinohara et Junzo en bas, l'un coupant des fruits exotiques et l'autre préparant du poisson.

« Je peux vous aider ?

\- Oui bien sûr ! Tu pourrais aider Junzo s'il-te-plait ? Il a un peu de mal encore… »

Effectivement, le jeune garçon entaillait les fruits sans les couper, juste en les déformant. Elle arriva auprès de lui et se mit à découper le reste. Tsuki finit enfin par descendre, recouvert de crème sur tout le torse et le haut des épaules.

« Eo, tu peux m'aider s'te'plait ?

\- Laisse-moi finir ça et j'arrive.

\- Ok »

Il s'assit sur le sofa dans le salon et ouvrit le pc d'Eoko pour y observer ses dernières recherches.

« Tsuki, arrête de fouiller. »

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, sans se soucier de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle posa son couteau sur le plan de travail après avoir fini et arracha l'ordinateur portable des mains de son supérieur.

« Tu vas m'écouter oui ? »

Il ricana et se leva en posant une main sur le bas de son ventre, la poussant vers lui, son autre main sur l'écran. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Eoko, lui murmurant :

« Tu sais Eo, tu ne devrais pas me parler comme ça : je reste ton supérieur. »

Il mordit l'oreille d'Eoko, posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches. La dernière barrière entre leurs deux corps était l'ordinateur que la jeune femme tenait le plus loin d'elle possible, tandis que Tsuki approchait ses lèvres une nouvelle fois d'elle.

« Tsuki, arrête.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? dit-il ironiquement

\- Tsuki arrête. »

Il observa rapidement autour de lui et prit brusquement le pc des mains de sa subordonnée, le posant délicatement d'une main, l'autre permettant à Eoko de ne pas s'échapper de son emprise. Il revint brusquement à la charge, l'esprit moqueur. Eoko tentait de s'éloigner de son corps, en vain. Il fit basculer Eoko sur le canapé, qui gémit par la violence du contact.

« Tsuki. Stop.

\- T'es pas drôle ! Je ne voulais rien faire en plus ! »

Eoko, vexée, partie d'elle-même sans se retourner, folle de rage.

ooooo

« Oy les enfants ! Amon et Mado sont là ! »

Eoko descendit en trombe, au point de tomber des escaliers.

« Alors c'est vous Amon Kotaro ?! Je suis Eoko Mayuri !

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance ! »

Elle se présenta de même à Mado, avant de s'éclipser pour aider Shinohara à préparer le feu pour le barbecue. Tsuki, en descendant les escaliers, ne put s'empêcher de tronçonner l'inspecteur du regard, juste lui, et personne d'autre. Amon fit de même, se rapprochant à la même allure qu'au jeune homme qui lui faisait face. L'inspecteur, légèrement plus grand que son cadet, souriait ostentatoirement, tandis que Tsuki restait de marbre, le regard froid et rempli d'une lueur de rage. Ils se serrèrent la main brusquement, dans l'unique but d'anéantir les doigts de l'homme qui leur faisait face. Ils finirent par se lâcher la main, les doigts blancs tant ils manquaient de sang. Eoko, la seule qui venait d'assister à cette étrange altercation, ne comprit pas.

« Encore un de ses foutus secrets… »

Elle rougi légèrement en pensant à lui, sifflant entre ses dents.

« Tss ! Moi aussi je lui cache des choses…je ne suis pas une sainte sur ce point. »

Mado s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule.

« C'est bien toi l'assignée au département biologique au 12e ?

\- Ah euh oui c'est bien moi. »

La blonde observait curieusement son amant et le ténébreux qui se séparaient en des directions opposées.

« Tu les a vu faire leur petit speech ?

\- Ah. Tu parles de leur poignée de main ?

\- C'est exact. Tu as déjà entendu parler du défi de la rédemption ?

\- Nan…ça ne me dit rien du tout…

\- Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Elles s'assirent dans la cuisine à la table, et se mirent à discuter de ce défi.

« Chaque année, deux inspecteurs en chef sont tirés au sort pour participer à cela. Cette année, il s'agit bien évidemment d'Amon et Tsuki, sinon je ne t'en parlerais pas. Tu ne le savais probablement pas, vu que tu ne l'avais pas encore rencontré à cette époque, il y a presque un an. Le but est simple, mais il met rapidement en difficulté en fait… »

Elle posa son doigt sur la table et se mit à dessiner un cercle sur celle-ci.

« C'est un duel pratiqué sans quinque dans un sous-sol du 5e arrondissement. De nombreuses ghouls y sont déversés, d'un niveau faible bien entendu, et le gagnant est celui qui en tue cinq en premier. En général, elles sont mises par dizaines dans l'arène, mais il y en aura beaucoup plus vu que c'est une année spéciale.

\- Spéciale ?

\- Oui. C'est le vingtenaire de rédemption.

\- Rédemption ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu ne connais pas ça non plus ? »

Eoko hocha la tête négativement.

« La rédemption est un évènement d'il y a vingt ans. Une ghoul avait infiltré nos services et violé une inspectrice avant de la kidnapper et de la dévorer.

\- Ah ça ! Shinohara m'en avait vaguement parlé.

\- Et bien c'est en cet honneur. Ils vont presque doubler les effectifs de ghouls et incorporer les subordonnés. C'est pour cela qu'Amon participe et moi-même : mon père étant trop âgé pour cette compétition selon la CCG. Tu participeras donc aussi, contre ton gré. »

Eoko sembla réfléchir un instant, puis demanda :

« Mais si l'un d'entre nous est blessé, que se passera-t-il ?

\- Absolument rien. L'année dernière, un type du 4e a failli passer de l'autre coté. »

Elle acquiesça rapidement.

« Mais que gagne-t-on pour que Tsuki et Amon se regardent aussi durement ?

\- Une prime titanesque et de longues vacances.

\- Je comprends mieux… »

Tsuki aime beaucoup le calme après tout.

« Mais ils ne se battent pas pour la prime.

\- Pardon ? »

Mado croisa ses bras sur la table et reprit :

« Ils se battent avant tout parce qu'ils se sont chauffés il y a trois mois quand tu avais migré au 13e. »

Elle ferma ses yeux, observée curieusement par la rouquine.

« Amon pense que l'extermination totale des ghouls rendrait le monde meilleur, parce que selon lui, ce sont les ghouls qui détruisent des vies inutilement…

\- Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Des gens bousillent leur vie en se suicidant ou en sombrant dans l'alcool par exemple !

\- Je suis de son avis, mais il est vrai que Tsuki avait un point de vue tout autre, proche du tiens en fait. Selon lui, peut-être faudrait-il plus croire en la bonté de certaines ghouls, plutôt qu'en leur régime. Des gens se suicident, alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser leur chair pour les nourrir, tandis que la CCG exterminera les autres ghouls qui ne pensent qu'à manger et détruire. Ca permettrait de sauver de nombreux agents certes… C'est un état d'esprit idéaliste, mais restreint. Il croit vraiment que toutes les ghouls seront gentilles quand on leur dira ça ! C'est futile et pas très réfélchi... Si l'on faisait ça, ça fait longtemps que la rédemption se serait répétée ! »

Eoko, sans trop se contrôler, frappa de ses deux mains la table en tek.

« Les ghouls ne sont pas forcément toutes sanguinaires et violentes ! Certaines protègent les autres ! »

Mado écarquilla les yeux, suspicieuse, tandis que Tsuki, au coin de la porte, avait tout entendu. Eoko s'écarta rapidement de l'inspectrice, les larmes aux yeux, laissant sa nature violente de ghoul transparaitre. Elle alla sur la plage en courant, esquivant Shinohara et Amon qui préparaient déjà le poisson sur la plage en riant. Tsuki la suivait au pas, tandis qu'une centaine de mètres plus loin, elle s'écrasa au sol, les genoux dans l'écume de la mer, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« Je t'ai trouvée. »

La rousse releva la tête, les yeux baignant dans les larmes. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras musclés, posant une main sur sa tête, caressant doucement ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle agrippait furieusement les épaules de son supérieur. Elle gémissait dans ses pleurs comme une enfant, repensant soudainement à ses protégés.

« Ca va aller. Je te comprends. »

Elle se blottit tout contre lui, tandis qu'il continuait à flatter sa tête. Les larmes de la jeune femme s'écrasaient le long du dos de l'inspecteur qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Dans la curiosité, il demanda :

« Pourquoi as-tu un état d'esprit pareil ? »

Elle hochait la tête négativement dans ses sanglots, tressautant légèrement.

« Ca resterait entre nous…

\- Nan. Je ne peux pas vous dire… »

Tsuki observait Eoko d'un œil triste.

« Si tu me le dit, je te dirais pourquoi je me sens comme ça. »

Elle hésita un instant, tandis que l'inspecteur capturait du bout de ses doigts fins les larmes au coin des yeux de la jeune femme.

« Ok ?

\- O…ok. »

Il sourit, puis enlaça Eoko.

« Je t'avais parlé que j'étais orphelin non ?

\- O…Oui.

\- Et que je suis français ?

\- Oui.

\- Et bien c'est une ghoul japonaise qui s'est occupé de moi en France avant de me ramener avec elle au japon. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris durant 5 ans, avant de mourir. Cette ghoul avait une fille, qui doit avoir aujourd'hui ton âge. Elle a disparue. Personne ne sait où elle est, et aucune archive ne recense ce genre d'évènements. Chez les ghouls, il se passe beaucoup plus d'évènements tragiques que chez les humains, tu comprends ?

\- Oui. »

Il sourit, embrassa le front de sa partenaire de la CCG.

« Ton tour maintenant. »

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Tsuki, ses lèvres contre son cou blanc et froid, le front doucement caressé par ses cheveux noirs.

« J'ai vu des choses terrifiantes quand j'ai vécu dans la rue, et ce concernant plus particulièrement les ghouls... »

Elle se remit à sangloter doucement, enfouissant de plus en plus son visage de le cou du jeune homme, approchant sa bouche finement dessinée de l'oreille droite du jeune homme.

« J'ai vu des viols, j'ai vu du sang, des trafics, des meurtres, du cannibalisme, j'ai vu ce genre de choses dans des bandes que la CCG ne pouvait pas contrôler… J'ai vu… »

Elle plantait profondément ses ongles dans la chair de Tsuki, le griffant violemment.

« J'ai vu… »

Elle approchait ses lèvres, encore et encore, au point qu'elle collait sa bouche à son lobe.

« J'ai vu…la mort, la prostitution, l'argent pleuvoir, chez les ghouls... et dans ce tas, j'ai vu des ghouls qui se nourrissaient de morts naturellement ou poussés au suicide qui se débattent pour ne pas se vouer à ce genre de choses. Comme Aomine et son mari. »

Tsuki, étonné, tira brusquement Eoko face à lui, lui faisant face les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si tu y es retourné sans moi, mais cela fait 1 mois qu'ils sont partis car les quartiers était infesté d'autres ghouls sanguinaires dont je me suis chargée. Ils ont tenté de quitter le japon, mais ils ont raté et ils se sont fait exécuter dans l'aéroport. »

Elle attrapa brusquement les épaules de l'humain et le brusqua à terre tandis qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, les faisant tomber sur la clavicule du jeune homme pâle rougi par le soleil, laissant tomber ses cheveux sur son corps froid et chaud en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ce monde ?... »

Elle finit par s'écraser sur le torse de Tsuki, déversant un torrent de larmes sur lui, tandis qu'il observait le ciel, en pensant lui aussi à cette injustice.

« Je ne sais pas… »

Il posa une main dans la nuque d'Eoko, tandis qu'avec son autre main, il couvrait son propre visage en larmes.

« Je ne sais pas. »

ooooo

« Vous revoilà ! Vous allez mieux ? »

Tsuki, qui avait le bras gauche posé sur les épaules d'Eoko, souriait tendrement en observant sa subordonnée tout aussi souriante, les joues encore rouges et humides.

« Et bien on va pouvoir passer à table ! »

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table du jardin longue et massive, toute proche du barbecue. Les inspecteurs s'installèrent comme bon leur semble, Tsuki et Eoko toujours collés l'un à l'autre, souriant, leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre. Les plateaux de poissons grillés et de salades fleurissaient sur la table et tout le monde mangeait goulument la cuisine tropicale.

« Le poisson est succulent Shinohara ! s'exclama Eoko. D'ailleurs, toute votre cuisine l'est ! Vous avez déjà envisagé à vous reconvertir dans la cuisine un jour? »

L'homme ria bruyamment, un bout de carotte planté au bout de sa fourchette.

« Quand j'étais jeune, je cuisinais souvent et j'aimais beaucoup ça ! C'est vrai que ce serait une reconversion envisageable pour mes vieux jours ! »

La table acquiesça en riant, ambiance que l'on n'aurait même pas pu imaginer il y a trente minutes de cela.

ooooo

Tsuki, après avoir fumé sa cigarette, alla dans la chambre pour rejoindre Eoko. Celle-ci était déjà en sous-vêtements pour dormir, observant le jeune homme tandis qu'il faisait irruption dans la pièce. Il retira son haut et se coucha à côté d'Eoko qui le regardait toujours.

« Ça ne va pas Eo ? »

Elle sourit doucement, avant de répondre :

« Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez eu un lien comme ça avec une ghoul quand vous étiez jeune. C'est assez... exceptionnel. »

Il rit tendrement et se blottit contre Eoko, la tête dans ses cheveux et les bras juste sous sa poitrine. Elle prit dans sa main droite les cheveux de l'inspecteur et les observa dans l'obscurité.

« Tu es un très bel homme, et pourtant, tu ne sembles pas t'accrocher à une femme de ton niveau. Quelle tristesse. »

Il rit à nouveau, embrassant doucement sa mâchoire, les iris braqués sur ses lèvres.

« Pourtant vous êtes également très belle.

\- Depuis quand me vouvoies-tu ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Une envie soudaine. Un peu comme toi qui vient tout-juste de me tutoyer.»

La jeune femme lâcha les cheveux et posa sa main sur son ventre, tandis que l'autre tenait l'épaule de Tsuki.

« Eo ? Chuchota le jeune homme dans le silence

\- Oui ? »

Il se redressa au-dessus d'Eoko, encadrant son visage de ses avant-bras.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Elle sourit doucement, les yeux brillants et noyés dans les émeraudes de son supérieur.

« Pourquoi maintenant tu me le demande ?

\- C'est notre dernière nuit ici, alors pour une fois, je vous le demande, dans l'espoir que vous acceptiez, plutôt que de me faire brusquement repousser par vous ! »

Ils rirent un bref instant, avant que l'atmosphère ne redevienne calme et douce.

« C'est notre dernière nuit ici, alors je suis d'accord. »

Tsuki descendit son visage sur le sien, tandis qu'ils fermaient leurs yeux peu à peu. Il posa doucement ses lèvres froides sur celles d'Eoko, chaudes et douces. Il les retira, puis recommença, sans que la jeune femme ne proteste.

« C'est agréable » murmura-t-elle un instant, avant que Tsuki ne commence à s'attarder sur ses lèvres.

Ils finirent par s'accommoder au gout de chacun et à pleinement profiter des sensations de ce « baiser ». Tsuki lécha un instant les lèvres d'Eoko, qui rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les iris précieux du jeune homme.

« Tsuki.

\- Quoi ? »

Elle referma les yeux, avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour se rapprocher du visage de son supérieur.

« J'aime bien cette sensation. Continue. »

Eoko commençait à comprendre le sens ''aimer'' humain, bien qu'il restait inexact pour elle. Tsuki reposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Eoko, avant qu'il n'introduise sa langue dans la bouche de la mi-ghoul, vivement accueillie par la sienne. Au début, ils allaient doucement, touchant légèrement leurs langues par petits contacts, avant de garder ce contact plus longtemps, frottant leurs langues l'une à l'autre, les yeux mi-clos. Le jeune homme se courba au-dessus de la belle qui gémissait doucement quand Tsuki bougeait comme elle l'aimait, puis par manque d'air, ils se lâchèrent et se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'extérieur respectif du lit, comme si rien ne s'était passé avant de s'endormir.

ooooo

La nuit s'était terriblement mal déroulée : Amon et Mado, qui étaient restés pour la nuit, avait parasité le silence dans leurs ébats, empêchant tous les dormeurs de pouvoir s'exécuter. Junzo, curieux de savoir qui s'étranglait, entra par mégarde et se mit à hurler. Shinohara avait fini par venir et enlever le couple de la vue du jeune garçon. Eoko, quant à elle, ne parvenait pas à dormir à cause des sons, mais aussi à cause de quelques souvenirs qui dévoraient son esprit, comme sa toute dernière protégées, alors que Tsuki, lui, tentait vainement de s'endormir et se tournant de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

C'est ainsi qu'un tas de zombies arriva à l'aéroport et dormi tout le long du trajet en avion.

« Terminus, Tokyo. Vous êtes prié de… »

Eoko se réveilla doucement, calée contre son supérieur qui dormait encore, ses cheveux d'encre mélangés à ses brins de feu et de sang.

« Tsuki ? Tsuki ? »

Le jeune homme rouvrit doucement les yeux, pas très accommodés à la lumière.

« Tsuki, on va arriver. »

Il se redressa brusquement en remuant sur son siège, tremblant.

« Une clope me ferait du plus grand bien… »

La subordonnée rit, tandis qu'elle regardait par le hublot, observée par l'œil clairement amoureux de son supérieur.

Une fois au sol, ils sortirent de l'avion hâtivement, allèrent chercher leurs valises, puis partirent chez Tsuki en prenant un taxi.

Il ouvrit la porte, laissant Eoko rentrer avant de la refermer.

« Quel bordel tout de même ! »

L'état de l'appartement empirait de jour en jour, à cause de sa fainéantise légendaire, selon Eoko.

« Tu veux que je nettoie un peu ?

\- Non, laisse. Dort encore un peu, je vais le faire. »

Elle s'assit sur le canapé plié, observant Tsuki qui rangeait son logis. Il s'arrêta un instant, observant la jeune femme souriante qui venait de sortir son ordi portable.

« Tu as faim ?

\- Non, ça ira »

Son ventre grogna si audiblement que même le voisin avait dû l'entendre. Il posa son tas d'habits sur la machine à laver puis prépara un sandwich pour elle. Elle se leva précipitamment pour l'arrêter mais fut brusquement stoppé par son pied.

« Laisse ! C'est bon ça ira ! »

Il regardait froidement la jeune femme avant de glisser entre ses lèvres le sandwich au jambon. Toute rouge, elle retourna sur le canapé dos à Tsuki.

« Tu boudes ? »

Elle ne répondait pas, dégustant avec faim son sandwich.

« Je ne pensais même pas que tu étais capable de bouder ! dit-il en riant. Tu es une sacrée gamine quand même ! »

Il s'appuya sur le canapé, bras tendu, son nez fin contre la joue de cette fille, qu'il ne sait pas s'il l'aime vraiment, vu qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment ce sentiment.

« Tu en veux un deuxième ? »

Eoko, qui venait de finir le sandwich, regardait du coin de l'œil le jeune homme dont elle commençait tout doucement à dépendre.

« Oui »

Il frotta la tête de sa subordonnée et prépara un second sandwich. Eoko voulait lui demander quelque chose, mais elle avait peur de passer pour une cruche. Si elle ne connaissait rien du monde humain, ce n'étais pas sa faute, vu qu'elle ne l'était qu'à moitié ! Elle finit par se décider.


	7. Seventh time

« Tsu…Tsuki ? »

Il arriva à coté d'elle, lui tendit son sandwich puis s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Oui ? »

Elle le regarda toute rouge de honte.

« Promet-moi que tu ne rigoleras pas si je te demande ! »

D'abord surpris, puis curieux, il aquiesca et lui donna toute son attention.

« C'est quoi aimer ? Comment dire… je n'ai pas eu d'éducation longtemps alors je ne connais pas l'amour ! C'est quoi être amoureux et puis comment on sait qu'on est amoureux et tout, parce que moi j'y connais rien ! »

Paniquée, elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête dans toutes ses questions là-dessus.

« J'essaie de trouver une définition mais l'amour n'a pas de sens pour moi ! »

Il écrasa son dos dans le canapé puis soupira.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même. Je pense qu'aimer, c'est se sentir bien avec quelqu'un, vouloir toujours être à coté de cette personne, partager les moments chers à nos yeux avec, c'est se marier, avoir des enfants, les aimer à leur tour. Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est tout vouloir d'une personne, ses hauts comme ses bas. Avoir le cœur qui bat quand on voit cette personne, se soucier d'elle, aimer qu'elle nous touche, physiquement comme dans notre cœur. C'est compliqué comme sujet tu sais. J'ai beau être plus vieux, mais je ne pourrais pas te dire avec exactitude ce que c'est.

\- Et ça peut être douloureux ?

\- On le dit souvent, oui. Les gens disent quel'amour c'est douloureux mais qu'on mérite aussi cette douleur pour nous rappeler qu'un jour elle disparaitra.

\- Donc, on pourrait dire que je t'aime ?! »

Elle avait les yeux brillants, braqués sur son senpai.

« Tu ressens tous ça à la fois ?

\- Pas tout tout mais beaucoup oui ! C'est pour ça que je ne comprenais pas ! En fait il y avait tellement de truc que je pensais que je devais me tromper ! »

Elle souriait, heureuse d'avoir compris ce qu'était l'amour.

« Merci ! »

Elle prit sa valise et prit la route vers son appartement chercher sa deuxième valise pour partir en vacances. Tsuki, rouge vif, venait d'être abattu avec deux mots : je t'aime.

« Wow…alors c'est ça l'amour ? »

Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, heureux lui aussi d'avoir compris tout ça.

ooooo

« Eoko, dépèche-toi !

\- Oui chef ! Je ne trouvais plus ma valiseuh… »

Elle arriva, éssouflée, auprès de son supérieur, munie de sa valise blanche. Ils embarquèrent sans encombre et arrivèrent à Paris le jour suivant, de nuit.

« Dis Tsuki, tu parles français ?

\- Oui. C'est ma langue maternelle, alors je parle français tout naturellement.

\- Oooh ! Tu pourras m'apprendre un jour ?

\- Bien sur ! On peut profiter de ce voyage pour commencer, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Ok ! »

Eoko était étrangement heureuse. Elle était toute légère de savoir ce qu'elle pense de Tsuki.

« Je l'aime. Je ne pensais vraiment pas pourtant ! »

Ils prirent un taxi vers une ville un peu éloignée, et contre toutes attentes, découvrirent que l'hotel avait bloqué la réservation. Ils sortirent donc avec leur valise, à la recherche d'une quelconque solution. Tsuki avait bien une idée, mais serait-elle appropriée ? Il n'avait pas le choix. Ils prirent un deuxième taxi, qui les emmena prendre un train vers la ville de Metz. Le trajet dura 3 heures, avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination.

« Tsuki, tu es sur que tu te souviens bien d'ici ?

\- Bien sur ! J'y suis retourné l'année dernière !

\- O…Ok… »

Ils marchèrent un peu dans les rues désertes avant de prendre un bus vers une destination illisible pour la jeune femme. Il y a avait devant l'arrêt, une petite maison blanche à demi-abandonnée, dont le jardin ressemblait à une jungle et qui était entourée d'un champ de colza en pleine floraison. Tsuki monta les escaliers qui guidaient vers la porte et prit une clé de son trousseau pour l'introduire dans la serrure et tourner. La porte s'ouvrit et le jeune inspecteur franchit le pas de la porte vivement suivi d'Eoko. Il déposa la valise dans le couloir principal, qui menait vers une petite cuisine, un salon, des toilettes, un escalier vers le sous-sol et un vers l'étage supérieur, qui lui, comportait deux chambres.

« Je n'aime pas venir ici, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Eoko restait dans l'entrée, ressentant de nombreuses effluves de sang dans le parquet, anciennes, certe, mais constantes et très fortes un peu partout dans la maison. Tsuki était déjà dans la cuisine à ouvrir la fenêtre avec une vue vers la route d'où le car était arrivé.

« Il n'y a pas de voisin ?

Il y en avait, mais il n'y en a plus. Les ruines sont recouvertes par les champs maintenant. »

Eoko se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et le regard absent, completement désorienté par l'histoire de ses murs.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ici. Quelque chose dont je cauchemarde tout le temps. »

Elle revint à la raison et se rapprocha du jeune homme.

« Il y a du sang dans le parquet. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais il y a des tapis un peu partout pour cacher les traces qui n'ont pas voulues partir. »

Elle posa ses deux mains sur l'épaule gauche de Tsuki et y posa sa tête, regardant le paysage par la fenetre avec lui.

« Ma famille est morte ici. »

Il parlait froidement, sans trembler, ni pleurer. Il parlait d'eux comme d'un souvenir, pas comme d'une tragédie.

« Un groupe de ghoul est entré ici par effraction et a tué tout le monde sauf moi. Je me suis réfugié là, dans ce placard, sans bouger, juste en entendant mes parents et mon petit frêre hurler. Quand je suis sorti, il y avait une ghoul qui avait encore son kagune planté dans ma mère. Il s'élança sur moi mais la ghoul qui m'a tout appris m'a sauvé et elle m'a recueilli.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Il s'appelait Kuro. Il demandait que je l'appelle comme ça. Il m'a appris à me battre et à respecter les humains, en faisant en sorte de toujours me méfier des ghouls comme lui. On se battait souvent pour voir à quel point une ghoul est dangereuse : il me blessait, sans trop de gravité, pour m'apprendre ce qu'était la douleur, puis nous sommes partis d'ici pour partir au japon. Il m'a confié la clé de la maison, en me disant qu'il s'y cachait quelque chose de très important. Alors dès que je fut suffisement agé pour me débrouiller loin des familles d'acceuil, je suis retourné ici et n'ai rien trouvé, mis à part le sang sur le parquet et l'état désastreux dans lequel la maison était. J'ai peur de cette maison. En fait, j'ai peur que ça recommence avec les gens que j'aime. »

Un long silence s'en suivi, si long que le soleil finit par se lever dans ce silence.

« Tsuki, tu me dis que tu avais un frêre, je me trompe ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est mort lui aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On a pas retrouvé son corps. Il y avait celui de ma mère et celui de mon père, que l'on a enterré dans le jardin, mais nous n'avons pas retrouvé le sien.

\- Pourtant, les ghouls laissent les os de leurs victimes !

\- On pense qu'il l'on pris comme pique-nique avec eux. »

Un nouveau silence de plomb s'installa. Eoko quitta l'épaule du ténébreux pour prendre son sac et le poser sur la table pour y prendre un peu d'eau. Tsuki restait à coté de la fenetre à regarder dehors le soleil se lever, nostalgique. L'inspectrice monta les marches et vit de nombreux tapis. Elle en leva un, puis deux, puis trois. Il y en avait une dizaine à l'étage, un dizaine de ces taches pourpres encrées dans le sol à tous jamais. Elle haletait, submergée par la senteur de ce sang. Elle sentait la peur, la tristesse, l'espoir, la mort. C'est comme si elle pouvait sentir les derniers instants de la famille. Dans la chambre dans laquelle elle avait pénétrée, il y avait deux lits distants, sur lesquels étaient écrits deux noms :

« Raphaël et Nicolas ?

\- Oui, j'ai changé de prénom en arrivant au japon. »

Elle se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir Tsuki, ou du moins, le sous-entendu Nicolas.

« Donc… Raphaël était ton frêre, ou toi ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Donc ton frêre...»

Elle resta là à observer la chambre un instant, avec sur les murs quelques taches de sang qui salissait toute l'histoire de cette maison.

« Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Il sortit, observé par Eoko, curieuse. Il entra dans la chambre parentale, qui sentait moins le sang, mais qui avait quand même cette odeur sale. Elle entra à son tour, observant la tête de lit en forme d'arbre, taillé dans un chène clair charmant. Dans le matelas, on pouvait ddistinguer deux creux, long et large, restes de deux corps ayant passés leurs nuits ici.

« C'est flippant…

On peut dire ça effectivement. »

Elle s'approcha de la table de nuit sur laquelle se trouvait un cadre photo sain et sauf. On pouvait bien voir Tsuki, jeune, qui arrivait à la taille de ses parents, ainsi que son petit frêre, d'une tête de moins que lui, avec des cheveux bouclés et un large sourire aux lèvres. On pouvait aussi voir son père et sa mère, main dans la main. Sa mère était très belle, avec de longs cheveux noirs qui formaient des vagues, et son père avait donné son visage à Tsuki, fin et beau muni d'une peau pâle, alors qu'il avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère et de ses yeux, vert étincellant.

« Quel age avais-tu ?

\- J'avais 6 ou 7 ans je crois. »

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il cherchait dans une boite quelque chose qu'il ne trouvait apparement pas. Enfin, il reprit:

« Ferme les yeux s'il te plait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ferme-les, c'est un ordre.

\- B...bien chef. »

Il la prit par les épaules et la plaça devant la glace, tandis qu'il passait autour de son cou un ruban noir avec au centre d'un nœud papillon très élégant, terminé en de longues pointes coupées, une pierre rouge écarlate.

« Ouvre-les. »

Il prit de ses deux mains les cheveux rouges qui barraient ses épaules et les tira en arrière, dans un froissement discret. Elle écarquilla les yeux, touchant doucement le long du ruban soyeux noir, tatant la pierre rougeatre.

« Tsuki, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

\- C'est un rubis, et pas du toc. J'exige que tu le garde. »

Elle ferma les yeux et passa ses mains dans son cou pour l'enlever mais elle fut arrêtée brusquemment par les mains de Tsuki.

« Garde-le. Je refuse de le vendre, et je préfère encore te le donner plutôt que de le laisser prendre la poussière.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres choses de ce genre ?

\- Une bague en émeraudes et un bracelet en jade. Et un pendentif en saphir.

\- C'est une grosse blague ?

\- Mieux vaudrait pas. »

Elle gonfla ses joues, ce même geste qu'elle fait toujours quand elle est exaspérée. Il rit et l'embrassa soudainement, sans se faire arrêter.

« Il n'y a pas eu que du mal dans cette maison. Il y a eu du bonheur, beaucoup de bonheur, et il y en aura tant que je serais en vie. »

Eoko, gênée d'avoir été prise par surprise tourna la tête loin de son vil supérieur. Néanmoins il l'embrassa une seconde fois, puis il introduit sa langue et leur manège recommenca. Tsuki reculait peu à peu, jusqu'à heurter le lit et s'y asseoir, Eoko sur ses genoux.

« Eo.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Elle prit le visage de Tsuki entre ses deux mains et embrassa son front.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Epuisés par le voyage, ils finirent par s'endormir sans trop de problèmes à la place exacte des trous laissés par les parents de Tsuki, dans la même position et dans le même sentiment de bonheur.

ooooo

Eoko, levée dans l'après-midi, se leva plus tôt que Tsuki, qui dormait encore. Elle descendit et se regarda longuement dans le miroir des toilettes, observant à nouveau le collier de la mère disparue.

« Désolé madame…Je suis comme la chose qui vous a tuée… »

Elle activa son œil de ghoul, juste pour voir à quel point elle pouvait avoir l'air horrible sous sa forme de ghoul. Son œil rouge et noir était encore plus opressant que le regard de Tsuki de mauvaise humeur. Elle gardait ses yeux mi-clos, lui donnant un air dangereux, malsain, presque diabolique.

« Tsuki, tu as quand même de la chance d'avoir des parents. »

Elle regarda le sol, triste, pour sa part, de ne rien connaitre de son propre passé, de ses parents, et surtout d'avoir vécu avec des guignols sanguinaires qui lui ont appris à détruire et ensanglanter le monde et qui maintenant la menace elle et la personne qu'elle aime.

« Eoko, ça va ? »

Tsuki était derrière la porte à toquer, pensant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle sortit brusquemment après avoir reprit contrôle de son œil et lui expliqua :

« Non je vais bien ! J'avais juste besoin d'un miroir ! »

Il sourit et saisit sa main, entrelacant leurs doigts. Tsuki rougissait légèrement, tandis qu'Eoko, plus gênée, fuyait son regard.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle le regarda instantanément, rouge vif, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse. Il resta plus longtemps, à la limite absolue du french kiss.

« Tsuki… »

Il sourit comme il n'avait jamais sourit, franchement, comme s'il s'amusait, comme si ce qu'il faisait était drôle.

« On doit aller faire des courses.

\- Tu as raison. »

Il empoigna sa veste et se dirigea dehors, suivi d'Eoko. Il y avait un garage sur le coté de la maison qu'Eoko n'avait même pas vu. Il l'ouvrit et il tomba sur une vieille fiat poussiéreuse.

« Elle fonctionne : je l'ai réparée l'année dernière. Viens ! »

Eoko monta dans la voiture, pas très rassurée, mais ça allait.

« Je ne savais même pas que tu avais ton permis de conduire !

\- Si, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas de voiture donc forcement je ne m'en sert pas souvent. »

Ils arrivèrent à destination 10 minutes plus tard et firent des courses pour la semaine. Ils rentrèrent, mirent tout dans le frigo qui, par on ne sait quel miracle, fonctionnait toujours. Eoko, qui sentait toujours autant le sang répugnant dans cette maison, se mit à ouvrir toutes les fenêtres de la batisse pour faire passer l'odeur. Ca la rendait presque folle en fait.

« Eo, tu veux sortir un peu ? »

Eoko, pliée contre le buffet, suffocait bruyamment de l'odeur immonde qui rentrait par ses poumons. Il la releva et la sortit dehors pour qu'elle respire. Elle s'accouda au mur et reprit son sang froid en respirant lentement.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Mmh…pff… t'inquiète...»

Il la regarda un instan: elle s'était calmée et elle se redressait peu à peu.

«On devrait aller se coucher un peu.

\- Oui, tu as raison...»

ooooo

Tsuki remuait doucement dans le lit au contact de la main de sa dulciné était posée là, sur son épaules, tandis que la jeune femme dormait en étoile de mer. Elle se tourna ver Tsuki, lancant cette fois sa seconde main sur le visage. Tsuki, révolté par le sommeil mouvementé de la jeune femme, finis par attraper ses poignets et poser délicatement son front contre le sien murmurant face à sa bouche :

« Si tu ne te réveilles pas bientôt je vais me facher. »

Elle crispa son visage l'espace d'une seconde, avant d'ouvrir doucement ses paupières et d'observer l'inspecteur tout proche d'elle. Il sourit tendrement et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans qu'elle ne comprenne. Eoko toujours habillée de son t-shirt sans manche et d'une jupe. La veille ils s'étaient endormi rapidement, de quoi rattraper le décalage horaire, et donc le soleil se levait à peine.

« Dis-moi, j'ai une question à te poser, du moins une question indiscrète.

\- Je t'en prit !

\- Et bien… »

Il s'accouda, sans détacher son regard de la belle jeune femme un peu dans le gaz.

« Tu es toujours vierge ? »

Elle détourna son regard de lui, l'air attristé par le passé. Il remarqua le malaise et fit de même, se recouchant sans un bruit. Il ferma les yeux, avant d'entendre la belle murmurer dans leur silence :

« J'ai été violé quand je vivais dans la rue, et même avant. »

Il rouvrit immédiatement ses yeux, completement bousculé. Eoko avait les larmes aux yeux, une grimace de douleur sur le visage.

« J'ai été attrapée jeune et j'ai tout de suite subit de la prostitution ou de l'esclavage selon les clients, qui n'étaient pas des saints… »

Tsuki se raccouda, la regarda et l'écouta, tandis que la jeune femme enlevait délicatement son top, dévoilant son soutien-gorge contenant ses seins ronds et de bonne taille, un bonnet D ou E surement, sur une largeur assez petite. Le jeune homme ne pu décolller ses yeux de cette vue parfaite, presque irréel,qui le rendait toute chose.

« Je pense que je peux te montrer maintenant… »

Elle défit son soutien-gorge, rouge de honte, cachant tout de même ses tétons de son supérieur avec ses mains, qui profitait pleinement de la vue. Mais il se ravisa rapidement : sous son sein gauche, une marque au fer rouge persisitait, une sorte de clé, avec un symbole au bout à coté d'un numéro et d'initiales qu'elle-même ignorait. La cicatrice était immonde, presque imaginaire, proche d'une illlusion selon lui, tant elle semblait irréelle.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Il s'approcha de son corps, tatant de ses doigts la cicatrice plus blanche que celle laissée lors de leur rencontre. Il rapprocha son visage de la cicatrice, l'éffleurant de ses lèvres, tendrement, doucement, et sans crainte il remonta le sein, baisant les mains de la jeune fille.

« Ils t'ont fait du mal… »

Il arriva au niveau de son cou, baisant sa machoire par accoups plus ou moins rallongés, avant de venir à ses lèvres, caressant celles-ci l'une contre l'autre.

« …je ne peux pas le supporter. »

Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui sans crainte à nouveau, laissa ses mains découvrir sa poitrine et les posa sur les épaules du jeune homme qui désirait baisser les yeux plus que tout.

Soudain on sonna à la porte.

Cela sortit automatiquement les deux jeunes gens de leur moment d'absence. Tsuki se releva brusquemment, prit une robe de chambre accrochée qu'il lanca sur Eoko puis descendit rapidement pour voir de quoi s'agissait cette intrusion pour le moins étrange. Il ouvrit la porte et vit une bonne vieille dame, un panier à la main.

« Madame Mijeon ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? fit-il d'un excellent français, sans un seul accent japonais. Je croyais que vous étiez chez vos petits enfants pour assister à l'accouchement de votre fille ?

\- Et bien c'était il y a deux semaines de cela déjà !

\- Oh je vois !

\- Mais vous, que fais-tu ici ? J'ai sonné par inadvertance mais je croyais que tu serais absent ! Je m'apprêtais à aller récolter les cerises dans le jardin. »

Doucement, elle aperçut la jeune inspectrice qui descendait les escaliers à pas lents. Elle ressemblait à une princesse, le visage inexpressif et les yeux baignés d'étoiles.

« Nicolas… qui est-ce ? »

Tsuki regarda un instant la japonaise qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine, avant de répondre à la vieille dame.

« C'est ma collègue, enfin du moins pour l'instant.

\- Pour l'instant ?

\- J'aimerais en faire ma fiancée, mais elle ne le sait pas encore.

\- Oooh ! Et quand vas-tu faire ta demande mon petit ? C'est une bien jolie fille, tu es sure qu'elle n'a pas de petit copain ?

\- J'aimerais faire ma demande en rentrant au japon, là-bas, comme ça elle pourra choisir.

\- Tu es un garçon intentionné mon petit Nicolas. Elle est vraiment très jolie. Quel age a-t-elle ?

\- Elle n'a que 18 ans.

\- C'est jeune Nicolas, tu es sûr ? Peut-etre qu'elle refusera ! Vous êtes jeune et vous faites un métier risqué, c'est peut-etre tôt alors…

\- Je ne m'en fais pas, elle a eu beaucoup de malheurs dans la vie…

\- Ah bon ? Plus que toi peut-être?! »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux individus, séparé de bien 40 ans d'age, mais néanmoins proches.

« Nicolas, tu devrais retourner la voir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de la revoir.

\- Pourtant elle pourrait t'aider.

\- Quelqu'un qui me délaisse et qui pourrait m'aider ? En plus d'essayer d'organiser mon mariage arrangé ? Il est hors de questions que je retourne voir Maria !

\- Mais c'est ta tante ! Ton dernier lien du sang qui…

\- Qui m'a laissé dehors quand papa et maman sont morts. »

La vieille détourna le regard du jeune homme.

« Et les parents de ta future fiancée approuvent ?

\- Elle ne les as jamais connus. Elle a vécue dans la rue seule.

\- Tu es sur qu'elle est encore saine ? Peut-etre qu'elle ne veut que ton argent ?

\- Arrêtez. »

La vieille dame descendit les escaliers en silence, tandis que le vent remuait les colzas bien hauts maintenant en ce mois de juillet.

« Nicolas. »

Il regardait durement la vieille, le regard dur et froid, presque insensible.

« On a retrouvé ton frêre, il y a un mois. »

Tsuki écarquilla les yeux, surpris à un point tel qu'il sauta les marches et se posta à quelques centimètres de la grand-mère.

« Quoi ? »

oooooooooo

C'est l'auteur qui vous parle :3

Vous avez surement remarqué pleeeeeeins de fautes d'orthographe. Oui. Il y en a un sacré paquet. De plus, quand j'ai relu ce chapitre, j'eus très mal a yeux. Brefouille.

Je voulais egalement signaler que si j'avais poster des chapitres avec un intervalle aussi court c'est pour qu'au moins vous ayez de la lecture, le temps que je paufine la suite de l'histoire.

Biz biz~


	8. Eighth time

Son visage était sublimé par un gracieux sourire sincère et d'une pureté éclatante, les yeux doux et les traits détendus. Eoko restait là sans bouger, peut-être embrumée par la fatigue, les larmes…ou peut-être du désir ? Elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, pour la première fois, entreprenant le baiser d'elle-même. Tsuki fut d'abord surpris, puis répondit doucement à celui-ci. Ils introduisirent leurs langues dans la bouche de l'autre simultanement, comme connectés. Le baiser devint plus torride encore, avant qu'il ne relachent un court moment l'etreinte pour respirer et reprendre ce baiser humide. Doucement, elle passa ses mains dans son dos, s'aggripant à ses omoplates couvertes qu'elle voulait nues. Elle tirait de plus en plus la chemise grise claire de son supérieur. Il ne voulait pas céder à la demande, mais il finit tout de même par la retirer avant qu'elle ne défonce les boutons de celle-ci. Elle passait ses mains doucement sur les muscles de Tsuki qui s'était relevé un instant, avant qu'il se mette à embrasser sa machoire.

« Tsu…Tsuki… »

Ils se redressèrent pour s'observer, calmement, comme deux inconnus. Eoko posa sa main sur la joue de Tsuki qui souriait doucement, naturellement et d'une manière assez enfantine en fait. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau rapidement et s'écarter du lit.

« Je t'ai fait quelques courses : il y a du café, de la brioche, des ramens instantanés, de la glace, de… »

Il fut arrêté par la jeune femme qui s'était jetée sur lui pour l'enlacer tendrement et lui murmurer un calme et doux « merci » à l'oreille. Il répondit à l'étreinte doucement, fermant ses yeux et logeant sa tête dans le cou de sa subordonnée. Ils se séparèrent doucement afin de laissr la jeune femme se rhabiller sous les yeux de l'homme qui détournait le regard, sans pour autant s'éloigner du lit. Une fois habillée, elle sortit les courses du sachet blanc et les disposa sur la table.

« Tsuki, c'est quoi cette boite ? »

Une petite boite noire en velours se trouvait effectivement au fond du sachet blanc. L'homme se leva, tandis qu'elle scruptait le réceptacle doux et élégant.

« Tiens, ça ne me dit rien… »

A ces mots, la jeune femme ouvrit la boite et pû y voir une bague blanche et noire, les couleurs mélangées de sorte à ressembler à une sorte de marbre plus noir que blanc. Au centre de cette bague large et épaisse se trouvait une sorte de crystal noir.

« Quelqu'un a dû la laisser tomber dans ton sachet par inadvertance ! Ce n'est pas possible, Tsuki, qu'est-ce que c'est ?! »

Il saisit la boite, prit l'alliance entre ses doigts et prit doucement la main de la jeune femme en se mettant à genou. Il baisa celle-ci et tourna son regard vers celui surpris d'Eoko.

« Et bien disons que c'est une simple demande en mariage… »

Il plaça la bague sur son ongle, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Eo, veux-tu m'épouser, dans la joie et la souffrance, avec ce métier à la con sur le dos et moi avec ? »

Elle restait figée. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Son visage virait à une teinte cramoisie, lui brulant le visage. Elle était terriblement heureuse, mais aussi inquiète. Et s'il se passait quelque chose au defi de la redemption ? Et si il découvrait sa vraie nature ? Et si son frêre débarquait et le tuait ? Et si ! Et si… Elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps dans un silence de plomb, sans bouger, s'observant les yeux dans les yeux, tandis qu'Eoko hésitait terriblement. Elle s'écrasa au sol, pensant qu'il lui lacherait la main pour la laisser parler et retenter une autre fois, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il restait là, en face d'elle, tenant sa main et la bague par la même occasion. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure, sans savoir, terriblement anxieuse.

« Tsuki…je ne sais pas. J'ai peur…

\- D'accord. »

Un voile de tristesse parut sur son visage soudainement.

« J'ai dû aller trop vite. J'aurais dû attendre encore un peu, c'était trop tôt… et puis nous sommes jeune, je comprends que tu ne saches pas vraiment… »

Il rangea la bague dans la boite et la déposa sur la table de la cuisine.

« Réfléchis autant que tu le souhaites. Je continuerais à t'aimer et je t'attendrais. »

ooooo

Il était 11h, le soleil caressant doucement son visage aux traits apaisés. Les yeux fermés, il se relaxait, se détendait, tentant d'oublier un peu ses soucis et de se préparer à demain. Aout dardait ses rayons en ce 16e jour. Le 17e lui sera peut-être fatal. Eoko, après l'avoir rejeté, avait pris des jours de congés supplémentaires jusqu'à aujourd'hui ce que la CCG lui accorda bien heureusement. Tsuki, quant à lui, avait continué à travailler, rendant quelques visites à la jeune femme en lui ramenant quelques petites choses à grignoter. Elle poursuivait cependant ses recherches biologiques chez elle, sans sortir pour autre chose que faire ses courses et rendre visite à Tsuki une ou deux fois dans la semaine. Le vent faisait remuer doucement ses cheveux d'encre tandis qu'il dormait, couché sur la pelouse verte du parc Edo, en chemise et pantalon noirs. Il finit par se relever et repartir chez lui pour se préparer.

Eoko était seule chez elle, observant par le rais de lumière du rideau dehors. Tokyo était toujours aussi agitée, mais calme à la fois. Elle se leva, nue, et marcha un peu, laissant ses doigts caresser la boite contenant l'anneau précieux. Elle l'ouvrit, prenant dans ses minces doigts la bague. Elle la scrupta un petit instant, la reposa. Soudain, on sonna à sa porte. Elle mit sa nuisette noire fine et la recouvrit de sa robe de chambre de velours verte émeraudes, avant d'aller ouvrir.

« Ah, c'est toi.

\- Coucou, je voulais venir te voir avant demain.

\- Viens, entre. »

Tsuki entra, observant la pièce sombre et mal rangée. Eoko ferma la porte et alluma une petite lampe qui éclairait faiblement la pièce tandis que l'inspecteur regardait l'anneau sur la table, notifiant qu'il était sorti de sa boite qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis un mois.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non ça ira je te remercie. »

Sa voix semblait lasse et fatiguée. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, frottant ses yeux doucement et baillant bruyamment. Tsuki ne voyait pas très bien son visage, mais devinait sans trop de mal d'immenses cernes d'un noir charbonneux sous ses yeux vitreux verdâtres ayant perdus tout leur éclat. Le jeune homme s'assit à coté d'elle, affaissant le matelas sous son poids. Il souleva les mèches de cheveux barrant le visage de son amante et l'observa doucement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien…

\- Oui…

\- Ca ne va pas ? »

Elle bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de son supérieur et soupira, avant de répondre :

« Je dors mal. Je suis… stressée. Je n'arrive pas à décompresser depuis trois jours. Je dors mais je suis toujours aussi exténuée et ennuyée. Pfff… »

Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« C'est à cause de demain ? »

Elle détournait son regard de lui mais répondit tout de même un « oui » d'un mouvement de tête. Ils déposèrent leurs lèvres l'une sur l'autre simultanement, avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas et de permettre à leurs langues de se rencontrer doucement. Tsuki fit doucement glisser la robe de chambre de la jeune femme sur ses épaules, laissant dévoiler sa peau de pêche douce et claire, éloignée du soleil depuis un bon moment. Elle agrippait sa chemise avec ardeur tandis qu'il se positionnait au-dessus d'elle doucement, s'accoudant des deux cotés de son visage, suffisemment proche pour continuer à l'embrasser et passant ses jambes entre les siennes, les écartant peu à peu. C'était un désir soudain et réciproque qui les avait frappés sans prévenir. Il se redressa doucement et laissa Eoko déboutonner sa chemise, tandis que le rythme saccadé de leurs respiration se juxtaposait. Il retira la chemise et effleura de ses mains le tissu fin et léger qui recouvrait le corps de la jeune femme. Il laissa glisser une des fines bretelles, embrassant le creux de son épaule tendrement. Elle s'affairait, elle, à chercher la boucle de sa ceinture, qu'elle finit par trouver, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à défaire. L'homme, sentant les petites mains tenter vainement de le mettre à nu, se releva et prit la relève, retirant celle-ci, avant de laisser la jeune femme déboutonner son pantalon, au travers duquel on apercevait une bosse bien formée par Tsuki qui commencait d'ailleurs à avoir mal par la faute de ce phénomènes étrange et bestiale qu'on appelle le désir. Il reprit son affaire dans le cou de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle fermait ses yeux et se concentrait sur la bouche de l'homme qui formait de nombreux petits suçons dans son cou. Une fois fait, il se redressa à nouveau et observa la créature face à lui : belle, elle l'était oui. Il ne pouvait s'efforcer de la regarder avec ce regard de braise plein de luxure et ce sourire carnassier. Elle le regardait également, les bras posés sur ses hanches, les mains sur le bas de son ventre.

« Eoko, tu es sûre ? »

Doucement, elle retira sa nuisette et se redressa elle aussi pour arriver à hauteur du torse de son prince charmant sombre. Il passa ses mains sur sa peau fraiche de soie, accompagnant la main de la jeune femme qui montait de plus en plus, sentait sous ses doigts son nombril puis ses seins moelleux. Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre et leurs lèvres s'effleuraient doucement tandis qu'ils s'observaient les yeux mi-clos, noyant leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Ils reprirent leurs baisers humides. Il la recoucha doucement, sans se séparer de ses lèvres, puis il enleva son pantalon sans la quitter du regard.

Doucement, il entra. Elle s'agrippait aux draps et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il fit d'abord de doux va-et-viens lents pendant un petit moment, puis encouragé par les murmures presque inaudibles d'Eoko dans la pénombre, il se fit plus brusque, plus rapide, plus enivrant. Rapidement, ils prirent un plaisir fou. Ils passèrent ainsi leur nuit, dans les plaisirs de la chair, ensemble, réunis en un corps, pour la première fois.

ooooo

Eoko s'éveilla avec les rayons du soleil, ayant pour toute première image au réveil le visage de Tsuki qui faisait des rêves tranquilles, bien loin de ses terreurs nocturnes. Il était sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers elle et enfoncée à moitié dans le coussin moelleux. Elle se leva, revêtit une petite culotte, et partie préparer des tartines avec la brioche qu'il avait amené precedemment et de la confiture d'abricot entamée. Elle l'entendit doucement remuer, puis il ouvrit les yeux, observant doucement le rideau illuminée. Il sentit soudain la jeune femme, les seins dans son dos, lui murmurer quelques mots doux:

«J'espère que tu as bien dormi mon p'tit ange... »

Il rit doucement et se retourna, faisant glisser la jeune femme sur ses hanches afin de mettre son visage face à elle.

« Tu as aimé hier soir ? »

Elle détourna le regard rapidement en souriant, le rouge aux joues.

« J'en ai encore mal aux hanches… »

Il ria à nouveau et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé, c'est vrai que je n'y suis pas allé bien fort…, fit-il d'un ton ironique

\- Pas bien fort ? fit-elle en souriant. Ca dit que ça n'y est pas allé fort mais ça m'a quand même détruit les hanches et cassé trois lattes du lit !

\- Tu n'as pas tort… »

Il se redressa, s'appuyant contre le mur, et rapprocha la jeune femme de sa aine.

« Sinon tu as bien aimé ?

\- Mais oui j'ai aimé… Ca ne s 'entendait pas assez ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer gémir mon prénom…

\- Rhooo tais-toi ! »

Elle donna une petite tape amicale sur la tête de son supérieur et passa ses bras sur ses épaules.

« Dis-moi Tsuki….

\- Oui ?

\- Tu penses vraiment que je ferais une bonne épouse ? »

Il prit doucement quelques brins de ses cheveux dans ses doigts pales, les huma et les laissa retomber sur ses seins nus.

« La plus merveileuse qui soit. »

Elle rit doucement.

« En plus, maintenant que je sais que tu agréable à sauter et que tu aimes ça, j'en ai encore plus envie ! »

Elle donna une nouvelle tape, cette fois plus forte, à son amant et se décolla de lui pour lui apporter le petit déjeuner qui venait de sortir du grille-pain tout en souriant allègrement.

Tsuki se releva lui aussi, attrapant son caleçon et l'enfilant rapidement tout en allant rejoindre sa subordonnée qui étalait du beurre sur les tartines chaudes grillées. Il colla son torse à son dos et entoura son cou de ses bras forts et parsemés de cicatrice. Il enfonca son visage dans ses cheveux rouges sangs et resta un long moment ainsi. Elle se retourna brusquement, glissant doucement une tartine entre les lèvres de son dulciné. Il mordilla doucement dedans avant de se laisser nourrir par la belle. Une fois repu, il repartit en silence vers la salle de bain et s'habilla. Eoko s'assit sur le lit. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et pleura doucement, sans un seul bruit. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? C'était relativement simple : comment peut-on suivre et aimer son supérieur, qui veut ta mort par conviction ? Elle ne voulait plus de sa nature de ghoul depuis longtemps, mais là, elle était probablement à sa limite. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et continua à pleurer. Elle ne s'inquietait pas pour ce soir, non, elle s'inquietait pour lui. Elle s'inquietait pour eux. Elle tremblait depuis des semaines, mais lorsqu'il la demanda en mariage, tout son corps frissona. Elle ne pouvait accepter. Pour lui. Pour eux. Il valait mieux que jamais elle ne le sauve ce soir là. Et puis pourquoi avait-elle fait ça déjà ? Elle ne savait même plus. Il y a eu ce soir là, puis le suivant, puis les vacances au soleil et en France, chez lui, où elle a empiété sur ses propres souvenirs. Et puis il y a eu la veille, tout ce désir, tout ce plaisir, toute cette chair dont ils se sont déléctés. Et puis il y a son passé et les circonstances de sa naissance, sombres et méconnues, enfouies dans la mémoire des anciens de digicranes. Juste changer de monde.

ooooo

Tout le hall du quartier général du 5e était plein. Les quatres ennemis pour cette année de la rédemption arrivaient simultanement en ligne avec à la tête les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient, suivis de près par leurs subordonnées. Sans un mot ni un regard, ils avancaient dans cette marée humaine venue les observer qui se séparait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancaient. Deux escaliers descendaient dans deux sens differents. Les deux duos les empruntèrent sans un seul mot. Les escaliers les entrainaient vers le fond du quartier général du 5e, à presque 3km de profondeur, heureusement pour eux, après 1km de descente, ils devaient prendre un ascenseur pour aller en salle de préparation. Il s'agissait de deux salles de béton. La première servait à y déposer les effets personnels et les quinques et être fouillés, avant de passer dans la seconde salle, où ils devaient se changer. Les femmes devaient revêtir un haut semblable à un soutien-gorge noir et un short moulant à mi-cuisses, avec par-dessus une veste noire identique à celle habituellement blanche. Avec cela, des baskets charbons souples et confortables. Les hommes quant à eux devaient revêtir un t-shirt noir et une veste pareille à celle des femmes, ainsi qu'un pantalon de nouveau noir et des baskets au design different des femmes mais toujours de cet éternel noir. Eoko se changeait doucement, tandis que Tsuki enlevait toujours ses vêtements.

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? »

La jeune inspectrice tourna la tête vers l'horloge au mur.

« Près d'une heure et demie

\- Alors ne te rhabille pas. »

Il saisit brusquemment ses hanches et l'assit sur un des bancs contre les murs. Il l'embrassa furieusement dans le cou tandis qu'elle se débattait doucement.

« Tsuki, tu te fatigues pour rien.

\- On a une heure

\- Oui, mais j'ai très peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter ensuite. »

Il rit doucement et se releva, maintenant la machoire de sa belle auprès de ses lèvres, la soulevant ainsi.

Il colla sa bouche à la sienne. Un simple contact. Et puis ils ont oubliés comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Tsuki attrapa ses hanches et la colla contre le mur de plâtre blanc. Il déboucla sa ceinture à une vitesse inouïe et dévêtit sa subordonnée. Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué les cameras dans le coin de la pièce, alors pendant leurs ébas bruyants qu'ils pensaient privés et bien isolés, ils étaient en réalité retransmis en direct sur grand écran dans la salle de réunion au sommet du batiment où les grands patrons des arrondissements s'étaient réunis. Le chef du 12e ne pouvait s'empecher de rire, tandis que ses collègues, choqués, ne pouvaient pas décoller les yeux de ces images où les deux individus de sexes opposés copulaient joyeusement contre le mur. Ils ne virent pas la vidéo jusqu'à la fin (merci le service de sécurité et de gestion des caméras du 5e). Sauf qu'après, c'est l'autre duo qui s'éclatait un peu, donc les caméras furent coupés et conservées en visuel uniquement dans la salle de contrôle.

ooooo

Il ne restait que 30 minutes avant le début du combat. Ils avaient été prévenu à la fin de leur petit bonheur indiscret qu'ils avaient été filmés et retranscris dans le bureau des patrons et que le leur était mort de rire. Ainsi dit, Eoko se retrancha dans un coi nsombre de la pièce blanche alors que Tsuki restait de marbre, cachant son visage d'exaspération face à l'état psychologique de son patron.

« Putain mais quel voyeur… »

Il tira ses cheveux en arrière, révélant son visage clair et ses yeux verts brillants. Eoko le regardait du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'il basculait sa tête en arrière pour venir la poser contre le mur où ses affaires initiales étaient accrochées. Il tourna son regard vers Eoko, retranchée dans son ombre. Il croisa son regard une fraction de seconde, avant qu'elle ne dévie le sien.

« Tu es gênée avec moi maintenant ? »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, et lui répondit.

« C'est différent tu sais… On s'est fait choper dans des conditions intimes tu vois… mais c'est pas ça… »

Il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, attrapant ses cheveux de l'autre coté.

« C'est à cause de ce qu'il va suivre ?

\- Oui. J'ai un peu peur pour toi….

\- Pour moi ? »

S'approchant d'elle, il posa ses lèvres doucement sur les sienne en continuant de tripoter ses cheveux rouges.

« Tsuki… »

Eoko pleurait doucement, tandis que Tsuki la regardait avec attention. Elle entoura son torse de ses bras fins, s'agrippant à ses épaules avec ardeur. Il posa sa main droite dans son dos, caressant ses omoplates, tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur la sienne, enfouie dans son torse. Elle gémissait dans ses pleurs, tandis qu'il fermait ses yeux, lui-même anxieux sans le montrer. Il avait vraiment peur pour elle.

ooooo

Le signal des 5 dernières minutes s'acitva, indiquant aux particpants de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Ils se relevèrent doucement, se décrochant l'un de l'autre doucement. Tsuki essuya de son doigt les quelques larmes restantes sur son visage angélique. Ses longs cils noirs battaient d'une lenteur qui fondait l'inspecteur dans une absence momentanée. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine de fer et commencèrent leur ascension vers les profondeurs du QG du 5e. La zone de combat était un immense dôme avec à 50 mètres au-dessus d'eux les services de sécurité et de contrôle des ghouls, séparés d'eux par de simples baies vitrés. Le sol était constitué d'une fine poudre blanche pour compliquer le tout, bien plus légère que le sable, provoquant des nuages de poussières à chaques pas des inspecteurs. Les deux groupes s'avancèrent prudemment sur l'aire poussiéreuse, scruptant les moindres brèches dans la construction de cette arène aux murs hauts et menaçants. Un cadran lumineux surplombait les particpants, indiquant l'heure et les points des inspecteurs et inspectrices présents dans l'arène. Il restait trois minutes avant le départ de l'épreuve. Akira s'approcha du groupe.

« Eoko ?

\- Oui ?

\- Nous sommes des inspecteurs secondaires, ou du moins des associés, mais c'est une année vraiment spéciale… Tsuki et Amon seront les seuls autorisés à tuer des ghouls. Nous pouvons les immobiliser mais si nous en tuons une, les scores seront remis à zero si elle est tuée par l'equipe qui a l'avantage.

\- Bien.

\- Je voulais aussi te dire que si jamais tu as besoin d'aide vitale, je t'en donnerais sans réfléchir.

\- Merci beaucoup, répondit Eoko en souriant. Je ferais de même avec toi ! »

Akira sourit gentiement et retourna chez son partenaire. Tsuki regardait du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui rajustait son haut. Un signal se fit soudainement entendre. Tsuki regarda vers le haut, suivi du regard par Eoko : une trappe dans le plafond s'ouvrait, laissant s'immiscer une ghoul droguée, un long kagune orange relié à sa nuque, aussitôt suivi de trois autres identiques, rampant sur le plafond. Puis d'autres trappes s'ouvrirent de toutes parts brusquement, laissant s'échapper bien d'autres ghouls, dont une ukkaku qui allait poser bons nombres de problèmes aux inspecteurs. Tsuki recula instantanement et avança au milieu de l'arène calmement, tandis que certaines se jetaient déjà sur eux.

Eoko fut joyeusement cueilli par l'une d'entre elle, alors que Tsuki en croisa une qui le défiait du regard. Elle tournait autour de lui, de la bave dégoulinant abondement de ses lèvres rougies. Son kagune, une sorte de grand ressort vert pomme qui s'allongeait et se rétractait à sa guise, s'agitait furieusement vers lui.

ooooo

La jeune inspectrice évita rapidement un coup de kagune, mais fut rattrapée par une seconde ghoul qui la prit à la gorge. Elle la dégagea d'un large coup de pied dans les côtes avant de repartir vers la précédente qui se relevait. Elle enroula sa jambe autour de son cou et la fit tomber en bousculant tout son poids vers le sol, l'enfouissant dans la poussière brillante qui réduisait peu à peu la visibilité dans l'arène. Elle suait abondemment, cherchant du regard Tsuki. Elle fut bousculée au sol la seconde d'après par une main à la poigne effroyable, tandis que des cris retentissaient partout. Non pas des cris des inspecteurs mais des cris de ghouls. Le panneau affichait déjà un score de trois pour eux, tandis qu'Amon et Akira restait à 1. Elle ne réfléchit pas trop et jetta une poignée de sable blanc au visage de son agresseur avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible vers une direction définie. Elle voulait rencontrer un mur et s'y agripper dans l'espoir de voir Tsuki et apercevoir l'ukkaku qui commencait à tirer à tout-va sur le sol. Elle arriva sans embuche, atteignant finalement le mur. Elle surveilla autour d'elle un léger moment et s'agrippa au mur friable pour tenter d'observer par-dessus les nuages béants de poussières. Elle aperçu soudainement une salve de pics ukkaku se diriger vers elle et s'écrasa au sol, touchée au poignet. Elle se releva difficilement après un bon moment d'attente, exténuée, avant d'être brutalement cueillie au cou par un main ensanglanté. L'odeur de ce sang l'éveilla soudainement, pleine d'un sang…de ghoul ? Elle observa son interlocuteur, qui était bel et bien une ghoul. Elles s'attaquent entre elles ? Soudainement la tête de cette ghoul s'envola, se décrochant soudainement de son corps dans une fontaine rougeâtre. Une main prit soudainement la sienne, l'entrainant au sol. Tsuki, le visage maculé de sang et les cheveux lourds de ce même liquide la tenant fermement dans la poussière.

« Eo, on a gagné mais les ghouls ne sont pas neutralisées…

\- Quoi ?! »

Elle tourna la tête vers le cadran, completement beugué. Les pixels verts qui affichaient les scores dansaient sur l'écran.

« Mais…

-On a gagné. J'étais à cinq, mais rien n'a changer. Je suis monté à sept et il n'y a rien eu, jusqu'à ce que l'écran se mette à planter ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Amon et Akira ont déjà trouvé une porte : je suis reparti te chercher pendant qu'ils la forcent ! Vite ! »

ooooo

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeet c'était l'avant dernier chapitre. Vous sentez la suite hein? Hein? Hein?

Nan je rigole, ça va aller, c'est pas la fin.

Enfin voilà voilà. Je pense que la suite risque d'être assez interessante dans le principe où la série-ci va switcher sur une autre, pour bien faire une démarcation entre les deux. L'histoire reste la même mais au pire VOUS VERREZ BIEN.

Voilà biz biz chui contente que y'ait autant de gens qui lisent ma fic'

Oh et puis merde, pleins pleins pleins de groooooos bisous!

Pleins de bisous~


	9. The last time

Aussitôt qu'ils se relevèrent, un bruit de fracas de verre se fit entendre dans tout le dôme. Une pluie d'éclats transparents s'abattit sur eux, et la seconde suivante, de nombreux cris et des gerbes de sangs fusaient dans toutes les directions. Tsuki et Eoko restaient collés l'un à l'autre observant peu à peu le paysage apocalyptique qui s'étendait devant eux, alors que la poussière retombait dans une fumée blanchatre dont la transparence augmentait à chaque instant. Le sol était quasi-totalement recouvert de sang et un nombre de cadavres incroyable gisait dans ce désert artificiel. Les vitres de la sécurité étaient brisées de toutes parts, les corps des chargés à la sécurité accrochés ou pendus par des cables.

Et sur tout ce champ de bataille, trois individus étaient debouts face à eux. L'un d'entre eux avait envoyé Akira voler contre un mur tandis qu'il rentrait le visage d'Amon dans la porte. Eoko reconnue immediatement deux d'entre eux. Tsuki maintenait plus fort sa partenaire qui tremblait de peur. Tsuki lui-même tremblait comme une feuille sans s'en rendre compte.

« Alors Eo ? C'est bien la vie à la CCG ? »

La femme de Chen se tenait face à elle dans une robe longue serrée qui épousait toute les courbes de son corps de mannequin. Coupée sur les côtés, ses jambes rythmait ses pas. Elle s'arrêta devant le corps d'Eoko, dissimulée par Tsuki et donna un violent coup de talon dans son crane, les écrasant au sol. Eoko se releva instantanement et fit face à la ghoul en rogne, avec derrière elle, Chen lui-même. Elle étendait ses bras en signe de protection, comme une barrière entre elle et Tsuki.

« Prends-moi, je m'en fiche, mais ne le touche pas ! »

Elle sourit follement et se rapprocha de la jeune femme, caressant de son pouce droit la joue de la jeune femme, toisant Tsuki dans son dos qui se retournait à demi-sonné.

« Il sait ? »

Eoko écarquilla ses yeux, se rendant soudainement compte, que là, Tsuki ne pourrait plus jamais la voir pareillement.

Elle murmura un inaudible «non».

« Désolé, j'ai pas entendu ! »

Elle envoya une claque phénoménale à Eoko, la clouant au sol, projetant un nuage de poussière blanche autour d'elle. Assia s'agenouilla juste à coté d'elle, passant de nouveau son pouce sur son menton cette fois-ci.

« Tu as dû bien t'amuser avec lui… Comme ton père l'avait fait avec cette humaine. Tu devais le savoir, au moins ça, que tu étais une sale… »

Eoko lui envoya un coup de bras dans les cotes qui arracha un soufflement à Assia qui se relevait avec peine, tandis que le sang de la mi-ghoul se répandait sur le sable doux. La trentenaire se releva et empoigna la jeune femme à la gorge avant de la renfoncer dans le sol. Ses yeux mi-clos toisaient la femme avec une arrogance sans merci et une contradiction époustouflante.

Tsuki n'entendait rien, sonné et bousculé par la violence du coup. Il se tenait avec ardeur sur ses coudes, tandis que sa tête décrivait des cercles étranges, avant de retomber dans le sable, son crâne trop douloureux pour être utilisé.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi dure avec toi-même… »

La jeune femme, s'assit dans la poussière, jetant un regard sur Tsuki, qui s'était laissé aller et se reposait maintenant, les yeux clos et la sueur dévalant son front.

« Assia. Je sait que mon corps a un prix chez les ghouls. Je sais aussi que des inspecteurs ne vont pas tarder à interagir et vous arrêter. Je sais aussi que je suis une hybride. Mais laissez-le tranquille. Juste laissez-le… »

Sa voix se mourrait en sanglot tandis qu'elle continuait de supplier la femelle sans cœur. Assia rit horriblement, déchirant le silence meurtrit par ses sanglots.

« Alors promets-nous que même Senrei pourra te passer dessus.

\- Je vous le jure.

\- Sans réfléchir ? Quel audace. »

Elle se retourna vers son mari et un digicrane.

« C'est bon, elle se laissera faire. »

Ils la relevèrent et l'entrainèrent vers la sortie qu'ils avaient débloqués eux-mêmes en pulvérisant la cage d'ascenseur.

« Mais avant… »

Assia sortit soudainement son kagune et Eoko réagit instantanement en sautant sur elle, tandis que le tentacule bleu roi foncait sur Tsuki. Son Tsuki. Son bras tendu vers le corps de la femme qui le menaçait. Elle sortit quatre de ses kagunes et plaqua Assia au sol, lui transperçant les quatres membres. Elle avait son œil de ghoul contracté au maximum, ses veines noir craquelant la peau de sa joue jusqu'à la faire saigner. Ce sang tombait sur la joue de la trentenaire qui se débattait avec ardeur tandis que sa vie lui échappait. Son mari détournait le regard, conscient de le regretter, mais également conscient de la stupidité de sa femme. Après tout, avons-nous déjà vu une ghoul mourir de vieillesse avant d'être abattue ?

Une envie de sang irréprochable.

ooooo

L'homme à la peau de chaux se releva, défiant son mal de crâne pour voir comme elle allait. Il se releva, tandis qu'Eoko dévorait gouluement la femme de Chen. Elle se retourna doucement, la bouche contourée de sang chaud, les yeux en larmes et les iris rétractés.

« Tsuki… »

Il eut une expression d'horreur, les yeux exhorbités et la main sur sa bouche pour se retenir d'hurler face à la femme qu'il aimait. Elle rentra ses kagunes doucement et laissa le corps chaud et mutilé de sa victime en rampant pour s'éloigner de son amant. A une dizaine de mètres de lui, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même alors que les digicranes fuyait, Chen, la rage au cœur. Elle était incapable de le regarder, nettoyant les coins de sa bouche pleine de sang dos à lui. La CCG arriva ensuite, peut-être deux ou vingts minutes après la découverte de Tsuki, on ne savait pas. Eoko continuait de pleurer recroquevillée, dissimulant son unique œil de ghoul de l'homme derrière elle, incapable de bouger. Elle griffait ses mollets, terriblement affligée d'avoir dû se révéler ainsi. Les inspecteurs en chef, apercevant Eoko au sol se précipitérent sur elle, avant qu'elle ne sorte ses tentacules noirs pour se défendre. Son haut-chef lui-même les lui coupa, le regard attristé mais néanmoins décidé, la mi-ghoul n'affichant aucune résistance pour sa part. Eoko se laissait lâchement attraper, sous le regard de Tsuki, incapable de bouger. Elle tournait son visage dans la direction opposé au sien, l'observant durement, la pupille aussi grande qu'une tête d'épingle.

Sa belle était une ghoul mais il était incapable de réagir autrement qu'en laissant bruler son cerveau par la douleur qui consumme son cœur à cet instant. La personne qu'il avait peut-être mis enceinte était en face de lui, mais il était incapable de bouger.

Incapable de bouger. Incapable. Incapable. Incapable. Incapable.

Il n'était qu'un incapable.

Il a échoué à son travail.

Il a été incapable de l'atteindre.

De la toucher.

De l'aimer.

De la tuer.

Il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais aimer à nouveau comme il l'avait fait.

Je t'en prie, oublie tout de moi.

* * *

Aller.

Dite-le.

Dite-le que je suis une ordure.

Ceci conclut cette fanfiction.

Une suite risquerait d'apparaitre un jour, d'ici quelques mois, peut-être des années. Qui sait.

Enfin bon.

Merci d'avoir suivi ou lu cette histoire.

Ca fait vraiment plaisir.

Encore merci.

Merci.


End file.
